Random Fights
by KingofShadows2019
Summary: You want to see some intense action? Read this story and satify your bloodlust.
1. Introduction and Rules

Hey guys, Blackfeathers here! I wanted to inform you of a new story I'm making "Random Fights". The title says it all: basically any amount of characters fighting for whatever reason, and see who becomes the victor.

And—obviously—this story is going to need some O.C's to back it up. So if you want to see two—or more—characters fight to the death, like Nigel vs. Eduardo or Roberto vs. Blu, let me know and I'll be more than happy than to write it.

I've been researching how to write a fight scenes and I think I've become pretty good at it.

Rules:

1\. Characters appearance (you may include origin)

2\. Weapons/Powers

3\. You must explain how the characters decide to fight and where.

4\. To use other authors O.C's, like Alex the Owl or Skyler the elf owl, you must have permission from him/her first before you ask for them to fight in this story.

5\. You may include any amount of characters to fight.


	2. A Challenge

**Well, the first chapter to "Random Fights" is here, and the characters I'm using are from Alex the Owl. He originally sent me five characters but I was only able use two, Alex and Siax, his O.C. I don't have anything else to say so, enjoy.**

* * *

The daily life for the citizens of Rio was like any other: busy humans traveling back and forwards in their cars; brightly colored birds flying through the clear blue sky; tourist taking pictures of the Christ Redeemer Statue, and the rays of light dancing around the Island.

Located in club, where avian of all species came to party, Alex the Snow Owl sat at the bar, drinking while sitting next to his friend, Siax; a light green female macaw with white marking on her face, an Egyptian eye marked on her belly, and a golden top around her chest.

Alex had come to the club, not talking to anyone; which was strange since Alex was the type of guy to hang around groups, joking and laughing. The Spix macaw couple, Blu and Jewel, had noticed Alex's unnatural behavior and wanted to help, but Siax had told them to step away. I can talk to him – I've handled a lot of boys in my past, was what the Egyptian warrior had said before she sat with Alex at the bar.

Siax took another sip of her drink, the bright multi colored lights illuminating from the ceiling made the white facial marks reflect a purple hue. She knew ever since Alex stepped foot in the club that he been having relationship problems with Skyler, his mate. Siax was debating with herself about how she should ask him the question – Alex didn't pay her no attention despite her sitting next to him"So, tell me, Alex: how has your relationship with Skyler been working out?" She asked her midnight blue eyes glowed in the light.

Alex clenched his beak – she got his attention. "Are relationship has been... Fine." He said then took a sip of his orange colored drink.

Siax lifted a brow. "What does "fine" mean?" She knew what it meant, but wanted to know the details.

Alex set his drink on the wooden surface of the bar and sighed. "Well, recently, Skyler and I had three eggs together." He started.

Siax's expression glowed with surprise and happiness, but Alex went on with his story.

"This morning, when I left to get breakfast, Skyler was mad at me." Alex tightened his grip on the glass cup in his wing.

Siax cocked her head to the side. "Why?" Don't push him; take it slow, she told herself.

"For the past few days, it took me at least a hour or two to get breakfast, and every time I came home Skyler looked annoyed at me—angry. I didn't know why until this morning. Skyler accused me, saying I wasn't getting breakfast at all, instead I went to hang out at the club. When in reality, mouse and all the other animals we owls eat had been hard to come across those past few days – it makes my blood boil for Skyler to think that way about me. But I held my anger on a leash and tried convincing her that I would never do that, but Skyler didn't believe a word I said. All hell broke loose when I lost my temper, the both of us began arguing with each other, yelling and swearing at the top of are lungs." Alex paused; he buried his face in his wings. And a few sobs were heard.

Siax leaned closer to him. "Alex", she said softly.

Alex's face rose from his wings, his yellow eyes glossy and damp marks stained his white, puffy cheeks. "When… When I finally lost control of myself I called Skyler a good-for-nothing-*****."

Siax wanted to gasp, but she kept a blank expression. "The moment I said that to her, are argument turned into a fight, and Skyler used her outrage curse on me."

Siax flinched. _Was Skyler really that angry?_

"You see this scar on my waist." Alex shifted to the side on his chair, revealing a huge scar made by talons, dark red damp marks stained some of his white feathers. Blood – a lot of blood. Siax gasped. "She did that to me, and told me to leave and never come back." Alex let a single tear run down his cheek.

"And what Skyler said next hurt me the most: she said even if I was to stay I wouldn't—I wouldn't be a good Father to my kids, or a loyal mate to her, just a failure. I didn't say anything back to her, I just left – I left my home with a shattered heart. I left because I knew what she had said was true: I'll never be a good Father to my kids, or a loyal mate." Tear after tear escaped fell out of Alex's yellow eyes, bloodshot.

Siax hung her head low, not a word escaped her beak. She thought she could help Alex, but this…

"Alex, I'm sorry…"

Alex didn't say a word, he just shifted himself to look at the dance floor. He had to hold in a sob when he saw Blu and Jewel; The Spix macaw couple held each other in their wings, Jewel's head rested on Blu's chest as they both did a slow waltz.

"I wish that could be me and Skyler." Alex whispered, his wing tips brushed past his scar, a jolt of pain but Alex didn't flinch. He was emotionless at that point.

Siax rested a wing on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, as your friend, I'll help you through this however way I can, I promise." Siax placed her wing on the eye tattooed on her belly. "I promise on my great ancestors that I'll help you – help you find love again." Alex was shell-shocked. Siax promising on her ancestors was—was unspeakable. That meant that she would kill herself if she were to fail her promise – a deadly promise to make. Does she really care for me that much; would she actually make such a deadly oath to make sure I'm happy.

Unexpectedly, Alex pulled Siax into a hug, his feathers brushed against the collar on her neck. Siax hugged him back, eyes closed. "I promise." She repeated.

"Thank you, Siax; you're a true friend." Alex said as he broke apart from the hug.

Siax said, "like I said: I'll help you no matter what." Siax turned her attention to the dance floor. "Now how about we go on the dance floor and shake are tail feathers."

Alex nodded and smiled – actually smiled. "I agree, it will be a good way to clear my mind."

Siax sprang from her seat. "Great! Let's get partying." Alex sprang off his chair as well, but before they could make to the dance floor a scream ran around the club.

"Let her go, creep." A voice shouted – no, not just a voice, Blu's voice.

A huge Hyacinth had Jewel pinned against a wall, his wings holding Jewel's wing over her head, attempting to kiss her. With the hyacinth being ten times stronger than her, Jewel could only turn her head and clamp her beak shut.

Blu stood next to the Hyacinth, glaring daggers at him.

The Hyacinth smirked, "oh, come on buddy. I just want one kiss from this beautiful chick, and then I'll leave." The Hyacinth said, taking a glance at Jewel who still had her eyes closed and beak clamped.

"This is the third time you tried this, Rhysand, and the answers still no – and I demand you to get your filthy wings off my mate, now." **A.N—the hyacinth's name is pronounced Ree-sand.**

Rhysand laughed a dark, malice laugh. A chilling spider ran down Blu's spine. "Now, this is hilarious: a worthless pet is demanding something of me. What are you going to do, Blu, tickle me to death." Blu clenched his beak, his talons digging into the stone beneath him.

Jewel glared at Rhysand, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going have my way with you this time, Jewel; you wouldn't mind having a couple of eggs would you." Rhysand said as his eyes gazed at the spot between her legs.

Jewel clicked her tongue. "I wouldn't mate with you even if you were last male on the planet, freak!" Jewel spat at his cheek.

Rhysand only smiled and licked the spit from where Jewel spat, Blu and Jewel cringed. "Ah, taste just like mango." He breathed, eyes closed. Then he looked at Blu. "What is it going to be, Blu, I'm not leaving here until I have my way with Jewel, so are you going to be a good pet and let me do what I want, or are you going to be a fool and challenge a powerful Fae like me to a fight – choose."

Blu took a step closer to Rhysand. "Let. Her. Go."

"Make me."

Despite the huge gap between them, Blu lunged himself at the Hyacinth, talons outstretched. Rhysand didn't have enough time before Blu's talons sliced his cheek, he shrieked. Reflectively, Rhysand let go of Jewel and held his cheek, eyes black with anger and hatred.

Blu held Jewel in his wings – at the moment, he was more concerned for Jewel's well-being than his anger toward Rhysand.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked softly, his wings enveloped Jewel's middle section of her body.

Jewel nursed her wings which Rhysand had grasped with his gigantic wings. "Y-yeah, I'm fi—Blu look out!" Jewel yelled as Rhysand charged at her mate with terrifying speed.

Blu somewhat blocked Rhysand's attack, his bones groaned as he made contact with the stone floor.

He saw stars in his vision as he tried to pick himself up. The crowd, that had ignored the whole scene, now stood in shock at the Spix macaw on the floor.

Rhysand frowned. _One punch and your almost done, how weak._

Rhysand turned his attention to Jewel. "Jewel, let me ask you: is this weak, pathetic thing is what you call your mate." Jewel clenched her beak, her anger rising fast. "If so, then you're better off mating with an insect rather than that weak pet." Some snickers were heard from the crowd.

Jewel roared and charged at the bastard of a Hyacinth.

She landed a punch at his torso, he chuckled.

Jewel growled then, with all her strength, jumped and punched the Hyacinth in the throat, Rhysand choked.

Jewel took her chance while he was stunned and jumped up, but this time, she let her talon glide across his left eye-lid.

The giant Hyacinth's screeched made everybody in the club cringed. Rhysand took a giant leaped back from the enraged female, blood dripping from the left side of his face, where both Blu and Jewel's talons made his skin scream.

"Bitch," He hissed.

"You bitch," he hissed again, "how dare you—how dare both of you—scar my face." Rhysand tried to open his eye, but the only result he got was a stinging sensation from his eye-lid.

Jewel smirked, a wing on her hip. "Well it wasn't like you had a pretty face in the first place." Blu, who now stood next to Jewel, smirked as well. Some laughter sprang from the club, all of them mocking him.

Rhysand forced his wounded eye open, ignoring the intense, unbearable pain. "How dare you", He yelled, everyone's laughter stopped. "I'll kill you both!"

Alex and Siax, who were pushing through the crowd, froze, someone was threatening to kill someone else—most likely Blu or Jewel, the ones in trouble—this wasn't good.

Rhysand charged at the couple with unnatural speed. He grabbed Jewel by her neck and through half away across the club.

A crack echoed through the club when she hit the ground, she screamed with such agony it brought tears to some of the onlookers. And then she passed out – nobody dared help her.

Rage, revenge, hate – those were the only things on Blu's mind as he saw Jewel grovel on the ground. He was going to beat Rhysand to a pope – nobody hurts his beloved Jewel. Nobody!

Without thinking, Blu threw a punch at Rhysand, the giant Hyacinth dodged it with ease.

A mili-second, a single mili-second was all the time Blu had before two giant wings grasp his neck, and pinned him against the wall.

Blu could barely breathe; he threw his wing and talons in the air wildly, trying to make Rhysand let go of him.

He shivered when he heard that demon's laugh from Rhysand. "Consider me breaking your neck a mercy killing, pet." A cracking sound was heard as Rhysand tightened his grip. "I would kill you very, very slowly—savoring every scream you made—but, unfortunately, the club isn't that type of place for that, if you know what I mean." Blu's eyes began to roll back in his sockets.

"And don't worry about your mate; Jewel and I will be having a _lot_ of eggs together." Rhysand laughed again, a tear rolled down Blu's eye. _Not like this, not so soon. I don't want to leave Jewel alone._

Rhysand put his beak next to Blu's ear. "Good-bye, Blu," he whispered, then he tightened his grasp on Blu's neck and—

A golden energy ball hit Rhysand in his side, knocking him three feet back. Blu was on the floor, holding his bruised throat, coughing.

Alex, who held unconscious Jewel in his wings, ran over to Blu and checked on him.

"Blu, buddy, are you okay?" Alex asks frantically, kneeling half way down to face his best friend.

After a coughing fit, Blu answered. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Blu assured; then turned his attention to Jewel. "How is she?"

Alex looked at Jewel. "It's just a sprained wing – nothing major." He assured.

Blu let out a sigh of relive. "Good," He breathed.

Siax kneeled next to Alex. "Blu, who is that Hyacinth?" She asked, referring to Rhysand, who was slowly getting to his talons.

Blu coughed once. "His name is Rhysand; he has been trying to steal Jewel away from me for a whole month now. He even knows we have kids and yet he still try's in vain. Rhysand has been sending Jewel a bunch of gifts—roses, mangoes, or love notes—but she rejects them all." Blu coughed again, holding his throat.

Alex, who was still listening, felt his anger rising. _How dare he, trying to steal Jewel away from Blu, it's sickening_ , he clicked his tongue.

Blu continued. "Yesterday, when Jewel and I took Carla, Bia, and Tiago to the beach, Rhysand followed us there, and tried to kiss Jewel, in front of the kids. Jewel slapped him and told him to never show his face again, but I guess he took Jewel's threats too lightly. And today is a perfect example to show how desperate he is to get Jewel – he probably would have kidnapped one of our kids to get to Jewel, the crazy bird." Blu coughed again, but it wasn't as bad as the other ones.

Alex stood on his talons, his beak clenched. "Well, you don't have to worry about Rhysand after today, Blu. I'll take care of him."

Shocked, Blu looked at Alex. "Alex, you can't fight Rhysand—even with your prototype, or even if Siax is on your side—he's too strong." Alex clicked his tongue.

Siax stood on her talons, glaring at Blu. "What do you mean by "even if Siax is on your side", uh? Are you suggesting that I'm a bad Egyptian warrior?" Siax said sternly, her energy rising.

Blu gulped. He knew insulting Siax's warrior skills—or instincts—would be his worse mistake yet. The last bird that did that, who was a Harpy Eagle, never lived the same way again.

"N-no, not at all, Siax", Blu stammered, "it's—it's because Rhysand is a Fae."

Siax raised a brow. "A Fae", she asked.

"Yes. Fae's are powerful being, normally in magic and the elements; it's why I'm telling you guys not to—"

"Blu", Alex interrupted, "like I said: I'll take care of him."

Blu stared at Alex, bewildered if he heard him or not. Alex doesn't stand a chance against a Fae – against Rhysand, he'll get himself killed.

"Alex, listen to me: if you or Siax fight Rhysand you will die." Blu said, standing up to his talons. "And what about Skyler – how do expect me to tell her that you, the one she loves most in this world, is dead, Alex? How?" Blu almost yelled, he was getting frustrated at his friend's arrogance.

Alex held back a sob. You don't have to tell her anything, Blu. Skyler doesn't love me – not anymore, was what he wanted to say, so badly. He felt like—like he had nothing to live for – no reason to live. He was an empty soul.

Alex turned to Blu, who was glaring at him, and placed unconscious Jewel in his wings. "Take her to the aviary, if her wing isn't treated soon it could be something worse than sprained, and don't worry us – Siax and I will be joining you there shortly." He said, his tone emotionless.

Blu sighed and turned away from Alex. "Good luck, my friends," was all Blu said before he disappeared in the crowd.

Alex and Siax turned their attention to the Hyacinth staring right before them, his expression surprisingly calm.

Rhysand frowned. "So, a scrawny Snow Owl and a weak Egyptian doll are here to play hero – how pathetic."

Siax curled her wing into a fist. "Just who do you think you're calling weak, rapist."

"Rapist", Rhysand clicked his tongue, "at least this rapist isn't dressed like a clown."

Siax clenched her beak. "I'll kill you," she hissed.

Alex put a wing in front of Siax. "Save it for later, Siax", he said, "the club isn't a place to have a fight." _Especially with a Fae – God knows what how much power he's hiding right now._

Alex turned his attention to the Hyacinth. "Tell me something Rhysand: why do you keep trying to make Jewel fall in love with you, when you know she already has a lover and kids? Do you not know that there're thousands of female macaw's you can mate with that are single?" Alex asked plainly.

Rhysand put a wing on his hip. "Yes, I am very aware of the fact that there're thousands of other single females that I, myself can mate with, but Jewel is the only bird whom catches my eye. And there is a reason to why I won't give up on Jewel – besides the fact that I love her."

Alex raised a brow. "And what is that?"

Rhysand put both wings behind his back, his broad best held high. "I'm trying to make Jewel understand something, something very obvious."

"A message? About what?"

"You see my owl friend: Jewel is such a beautiful and free spirited bird, and she deserves better than a low life like Blu – that human's pet is a garbage bag disguised in feathers."

Alex's talons engraved the stone. _You scum._

"Therefore, no matter what you say, I will always see to that Jewel either finds a manlier, handsome mate who's not a pet, or falls in love with me." Rhysand removed his wing from his back. "Do you understand, my owl friend?" Rhysand said a mischief tone.

Alex face remained blank – emotionless. "Yes, I understand." He said. Siax looked at him with disbelief. "Alex." She whispered angrily.

The crowd, musicians, and singers were all silent as the three birds stood with immortal stillness. They all knew what was going to happen: a fight to the death, a bloody one.

"Good." Rhysand smiled. "Then you'll understand why I want to kill Blu, why I want Jewel to be with me rather than him. I'm—"

"I understand", Alex interrupted. "I understand that I can't allow rodent like you to live, not while you pose a threat to my friend's lives and their relationships."

Rhysand chuckled. "Oh, so now you're going to try to fight me, little owl. Didn't you see what I did to Blu and Jewel: I tossed them around like rag dolls."

Alex curled his wing into a fist.

"But I'll tell you what: if you beat me, then I'll leave Jewel alone and let her stay with her pathetic mate."

"And if you beat him?" Siax said, her wings still curled into a fist.

Rhysand looked down at Siax's clenched wing, smiling. "Isn't obvious what I get if I win, little lady: none of you can disturb me from making Jewel fall in love with me – and that also includes killing Blu." Rhysand chuckled.

Siax was tempted, so, so tempted to claw that bastard Hyacinth's eyes out and shove them down his throat. A little smile cracked on her beak at the thought of it.

Rhysand saw the hesitation in the Snow Owl's face, and added, "I'll give you two worms some time to think about my challenge." Then he crossed his wings, waiting.

Alex looked at the floor, he didn't notice how tense his body was until he saw his talons; they were curled up, engraving the stone like a jackhammer would. But he didn't have time to think about that, he had to decide rather he should do this fight or not.

Blu had said Rhysand is a Fae, a very powerful being, so in most cases he couldn't win. But what if Siax's join him in the fight; they might be able to win then. But still… If Rhysand really is that powerful then there's a possibility that Siax could die, and he doesn't like it when other birds suffer, so he would face Rhysand one on one. Even if he did die, it wouldn't matter, he has nothing to live for anyways.

"Deal," Said Alex. "I accept your challenge." Rhysand smiled evilly.

"Fine –we'll fight at sunset, on the beach – and you can bring your lady friend, too, if you want. I want to see how loud I can make both of you scream with my brute strength." Rhysand said with a dark, demonic voice.

Alex had to force himself not to take a step back.

Rhysand ambled to the entrance of the club, but stopped right beside Alex. And what Rhysand said next, made every feather on his body stand up: "And after I kill both you and your lady friend, I'll find your mate and make sure she dies a very, very slow death." Then he left, vanishing through the exit.

A few moments of silence later, the club came back to life again, the partying and music. But Alex remained still, not moving a muscle. At that second that Rhysand had spoken to him, he felt the bottomless pit which was Rhysand's power. The power that will be used to give him and Siax the slow painful death, Alex's legs trembled. He'd had made a big mistake, because of him Jewel might get raped by that bird; because of him Blu could be murdered, slowly and painfully; because of him Skyler and his unborn children's life's are on the line. Everything he loved is going to be destroyed, and the only thing he could do was cling on to false hope.

"We're going to die." Alex trembled, he fell to his knees.

Siax opened her beak to say something, but nothing came out as she looked down at her wings; they were trembling. And she could only expect the obvious truth: they're both going to die a slow, horrible death.

* * *

 **Alex and Siax: belongs to Alex the Owl**

 **Rhysand: belongs to BlackFeathers33**

 **And as always.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Darkness Without a Trace of Light

**Well, at long last, here is the third chapter to _Random Fights._ Enjoy. **

**(And forgive me if there are some typos in this - is was in a rush to post this since... you know... its like 8,000 words long. Once again, forgive for the typos, they will be fixed soon.)**

* * *

Alex and Siax stood together in the medium sized crater, glaring at the Fae across from them. Thankfully, Rhysand had picked a location that wasn't public nor did it have many people by it – the last thing Alex wanted was thousands of curios viewers watching them get beaten to a pulp.

Siax's eyes scanned the crater, looking for any traps that could be built into it (the flooring was hard, smooth sand surface with walls the height of full grown human, and the large palm trees surrounding the crater created a wall of shade that blocked most light from getting in, perfect advantage for Alex). Siax directed her attention to the smug Hyacinth across from her, his smile venomous like a snake's.

She hid the fear deep within her, fear wouldn't help her. _Fear will get you killed_ , she told herself, but Rhysand's smile looked as if he could smell it. Rhysand's blue eyes narrowed toward her, she couldn't stop the shiver running up her spine. His smile widened. He was hungry, hungry for her.

 _You rapist_ , she wanted to say, but her beak didn't dare open. For the first time in her life, she wanted to run away, leave Alex to fight on his own, but common sense kept a tight leash on her, pulling on it every time she tried to take a step back. Fear became her master. Fear betrayed her. And now it will make her die a slow painful death, just like Alex had said at the club.

 _We're going to die_. The dreadful words nibbled on the leash that held her in place. Little by little, inch by inch, Siax was close to becoming a complete coward. _A little girl running around in a costume, calling herself a warrior,_ was how her Father scolded her when she was young, and in training, but her Mother and Father had told her to avoid Fae; they told her the horrifying stories of the God-like powers they possessed.

 _Gods that were cast from the heavens and forced to live on earth,_ was what her Mother had said, describing Fae. And she believed it. A Fae had attacked her homeland before, which was in the desert of Egypt, and practically destroyed everything with his raw power – raw strength. It wasn't until half a army that the Fae finally came down to his knees, dying slowly from the spear that her Father had put through his heart. Since that day, Siax sworn never to go head-to- head with a Fae, they were simply too powerful. And now… Now she was about to enter into battle with one. Two mortals against a God. Siax couldn't be more terrified.

She was tempted to hide behind Alex, but her Father's words roared in her head.

 _Never act fearful in front of the enemy, always hold your head high and narrow your eyes; fear will get you killed_ , and that's exactly what Siax did.

Though dread roared inside her like a hurricane, Siax held her head high and narrowed her eyes toward Rhysand. For Blu and Jewel's sake, she couldn't be afraid. _Don't fear him_ , she told herself.

Rhysand closed his eyes, the scar from Jewel talons still imprinted on his left eyelid, and his head rose toward the orange sky, breathing in the fresh air.

The Fae exhaled peacefully, slowly revealing his midnight blue eyes again, "ah, such a beautiful evening, don't you think?" Rhysand said, his eye, for once, gentle, but the smirk in his tone said otherwise.

"Cut the crap, Rhysand," Alex snapped, not a drop of fear in his tone. "Get on with the action, and stop playing your childish games." Siax stopped herself from curling her wing into a fist, she felt ashamed for not snapping at the Rhysand like Alex did, she hated the fact that he possessed more courage than her; she was warrior for crying out loud, but she didn't have a warriors heart.

But it was strange, Alex had been quivering since he felt Rhysand's limitless power at the club, but now he looked fearless, ready to kill Rhysand no matter the risk. Like Alex knew he could kill Rhysand easily. No, Alex had to be hiding his fear from sight, from Rhysand. Alex may have been doing a great job at hiding his uncertainty, but still… Killing Rhysand… It was simply impossible. He's a Fae, a God.

Siax couldn't stop herself when she took a step behind Alex. Rhysand's talons engraved the hard sandy ground, and his beak clenched. His eyes glared at not only Alex, but her.

Then, as fast as light travels through a room, Rhysand angry state disappeared, replaced with his smug smirk. "My, my," he laughed, a forced laugh. "Someone's anxious to die."

"Not anxious to die, fool, but thirsty to kill you." Alex growled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to show what the title "Fae" really means." Rhysand said as he took an ancient fighting stance.

Siax wasn't surprised. Of course he would know an ancient fighting stance; some Fae's are immortal, according to Dad. Siax gulped, and prepared for the fight of her life.

She focused on her energy, letting it rise to the surface and take form. Suddenly, two bright flashes of golden light gleamed in her wings, taking a solid form. Two sharp daggers appeared in her wings, the blades promising a painful death.

Rhysand raised a brow. "Interesting," he muttered, eyeing the shining blades from top to bottom.

Siax tightened her grip on the twin daggers in her wings as Rhysand took a step forward. For her friends, for her family name, she couldn't fail. The Egyptian warrior tensed her muscles, then she lunged herself at the Fae, her heart ticking fast with every inch that close between them.

But she stop when a wing outstretched in front of her, she stared at Alex. "What are you doing – aren't we supposed to be fighting together?" She protested, taking a glance at Rhysand who looked confused as well.

"I don't need your help," Alex growled, his eyes red (a signal for when his prototype power activates), "Rhysand's mine, and I plan to kill him alone, not with the help of someone else."

Siax clenched her daggers, she so badly wanted to cut off his tongue for thinking he could defeat—kill—a Fae by himself. "You're a fool, Alex. Do you actually believe you can kill a Fae by yourself." Not a question.

Alex growled and shot her a glare. "Do you want me to try and kill you instead?" He threatened, the dark power inside him rising.

Siax would've protested, she would've threatened him with a dagger to the neck, but the dark, invisible aura radiating off Alex killed her anger. She'd never felt something so evil, so powerful before. What had Alex done to himself, what deal had he made to gain so much power? Siax didn't dare argue with Alex for another second, his wasn't making empty threats. _With that dark power, he will kill me._

Siax hung her head low, the daggers vanishing as fast as they came. She looked into Alex's red hot eyes, her stare soft.

"Don't try anything reckless, please." She simply said, and flew to the edge of the crater, to watch her friend be killed by a God – a Fae.

Alex glared at Rhysand, Siax's words ringing through his head. _Don't try anything reckless. It may already be too late to_ _make promises, Siax_ , Alex thought, a faint sadness flashed in his red eyes.

Rhysand stood with immortal stillness. "A foolish mistake." He said, glancing at Siax, she flinched and he smiled. "I suggest you call her back down, I, honestly, don't like unfair advantages, so I'll make you a deal." Rhysand offered.

Alex opened his beak to say something, but Rhysand beat him to it, "tell me where Jewel is hiding, and I'll let you leave with your life." He said, his voice cold like a killers.

Alex smirked, "fat chance, buddy." He said, then got into a fighting stance – he wasn't going to use his powers, yet.

Rhysand shook his head, and said, "Heroes, always having to take the hard way out."

 _You have no idea._ "That may be true, but the hero always wins in the end," he said.

Rhysand smiled with malice, it looked as if though smiling was his natural face. "Will see." He whispered, barely audible.

The two got into a fighting stance, both glaring daggers.

Siax looked at the both of them from where she stood, holding her breath. Owl versus Hyacinth. Fae versus Prototype. Mortal versus God. The person who would walk out the winner was obvious, but Siax prayed Alex would be the one.

Rhysand made the first move, charging at the snow owl with incredible speed. Alex only saw a dark blue blur before Rhysand's wing buried itself in his stomach. Alex gasped, almost letting everything in his stomach flow out his beak.

Recovering, he curled his wing into a fist, throwing a punch. Rhysand dodged Alex's strike with ease, grasping the snow owl's neck in his wings.

Rhysand snickered as he threw Alex across the crater. Alex yelped as he hit the cold, solid wall with a powerful force, his bones groaned as he slid on the wall and hit the ground.

He put a wing to his head, his vision blurry and his skull screamed as he brushed his wingtip over it. He clenched his beak as he got to his talons, legs trembling.

Rhysand stood with his wings crossed, laughing. "I'll ask you one last time," Rhysand said, though he was laughing, Alex could still hear the growling in his voice. "Where. Is. Jewel."

Alex clicked his tongue, spitting at Rhysand's feet. Salvia mixed with blood. "Never, freak." He spat.

"Very well," Rhysand sighed.

Cracking his back once, Alex rose to his talons, his glare still strong. He charged at the Fae with incredible speed, using the dark power within him as a physical boost.

Rhysand threw a swift punch, the force ripping through the air. Alex barely dodged the strike, landing on his back. He let his legs sweep past Rhysand's talons, dripping him on his back.

Alex could've sworn he heard the ground shake when Rhysand fell, but he ignored and kept going with his plan. _I have to make him use his power; I have to know what it is so I won't be caught off guard._

Alex pounced on Rhysand like a tiger does its prey, punching and clawing the Fae with all his might. Rhysand's blood stained the sand, he groaned with every strike from Alex. He, honestly, couldn't escape from Alex's grasp.

Rhysand's anger boiled with every punch and claw he received from the snow owl, his talons were dangerously close to his throat, almost hitting his wind pipe. He wasn't going to tolerate this – his blood being drawer by some weakling, he wasn't tolerating it!

Siax, watching the battle from the edge of the crater, almost wet herself when she heard Rhysand's blood-curling-scream roar through the jungle, its very sound filled with true rage.

Alex's heart jumped to his throat when a fireball charged from within Rhysand's beak, making a fatal strike for his face.

Alex hopped off Rhysand, dodging the blazing fireball by mere inches. Some of his feathers burnt from almost being hit.

Rhysand sprang to his talons like a cat, his eyes black with hatred and scarlet fluid dripped from the scratches scattered across his face. "I'll kill you!" He yelled with so much rage a demon could quiver. "I'll tear you limb from limb," then he charged at his opponent like a bullet.

Alex couldn't even react before Rhysand's wing crushed his chest, sending him flying back.

Once again, Alex slammed into the hard wall with bone-crushing force, a crack formed behind him. His back ached like thousands of knifes pierced his skin. He scream with agony as he sat himself up, he couldn't give up, not yet.

Rhysand threw another blazing fire ball, burning the air.

Alex smiled, _of course his power is fire, but now it's time for him to see mine_. In a blink of an eye, Alex's wing shifted into a giant red fist, bursting the fire ball into thousands of tiny sparks.

Rhysand growled, clenching his wing. He was actually impressed by the power the snow owl possessed. "Even with your strange power, you cannot win." He said, his voice drained of his sarcasm and mockery – Alex grinned. _It's about time he starts taking this seriously._

"You can talk all the trash you like, Rhysand," Alex said. "But I'll promise you this: I will not go down easily." Alex's wing turned back to normal, the dark power within him almost taking over, and it only got stronger.

For once, Rhysand didn't say anything; he glared at the snow owl with a small smirk. A quick flash of light pierced Alex's vision, he expected to feel a wing slam against him, but nothing came. Alex blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, and what he saw next made his stomach drop.

Rhysand's body shimmered with a soft golden glow, the cuts and bruises he received from him were gone – even the blood. The power radiating off his body could destroy a sun.

Siax took a step back, almost tripping over her own talons. The way Rhysand glowed with his strength and power was exactly how the Fae who attacked her home looked like. The glow represented a God cast down from the heavens, and the power represented how easily they could crush their enemy's. It's not fair – they have so much power over us and they can get whatever they want, whoever they want.

 _Whoever they want,_ she thought. _Rhysand wanted her._

Siax cringed, remembering that lustful glare Rhysand gave her. He wanted her, as well as Jewel. He could force the both of them to become his mates, his toys. She wanted to run away, let fear drive her every movement, but her Father's words kept beating on her – and she was glad they did. Even if Alex was defeated, even if he was killed, she would fight until her last breath. She was a warrior, and warriors do not stand down, they do not give up, no matter how powerful the enemy.

Siax retook her step, glaring at Rhysand's ultimate form. _I will not fear any one_. And that's exactly what she did.

Alex stared at full-power Fae in front of him. He was completely emotionless; he didn't even know how to react. They were done for, that's all he knew, well, he was done for.

"Are you ready to die," the Fae simply ask, his eyes glowing with malice.

"I should be asking you that question, Rhysand." Alex said the name "Rhysand" like it was a curse.

The Fae chuckled. "You're outclassed in every way, correct?"

Alex didn't react, not taking his eyes off the Fae. As much as he hated to admit it, Rhysand was right. For now, he was right.

"So I'll give you one more chance, one chance to tell me where Jewel is hiding, and I'll let you and your lady friend leave." Rhysand said.

Instead of saying anything, Alex lunged himself at Rhysand with full strength. He shifted his wing into a blade and aimed it toward the Fae.

Rhysand dodged the attack, taking one step to the side. He let his flames conjure in his wing and threw it at Alex.

Alex blocked the fireball with his prototype, the heat more violent than ever. He regained his balance, shifting his wing into a fist, the dark power within him screamed; it wanted to be set free. Not yet.

Alex threw his giant fist at Rhysand. Air. The only object his fist made contact with was air. In a split second, Rhysand's curled wing planted itself on Alex's beak. The snow owl went fly across the crater, but this time, he regained his balance on the wall, and launched himself again.

Rhysand outstretched both wings, a wall of fire running across the sand. Alex's eyes shot wide open. He shifted his wing into a blade and planted into the ground, stopping himself mid-flight.

The snow fell on his knees, catching his breath as he gaze met the wall of fire. So beautiful, and yet so deadly. It wasn't until Alex saw the white light that he noticed the full moon was high in the sky. What could Skyler be doing right now? Sleeping peacefully or sobbing? He hoped it was sleeping peacefully.

Though the fire shined brightly, Alex could still spot Rhysand on the other side of the wall, smirking.

Alex growled. You think the only ability I have is to shift my wing, think again.

Outstretching a wing, Alex conjured a dark red energy ball, throwing at the wall of fire. **(A.N. Sorry Alex the Owl, I wanted to use energy balls instead of Protojets, sorry.)**

The energy charged through the wall of fire. Rhysand dodged it with ease, gripping it in his wing and throwing it back.

Alex wasn't fast enough to dodge; the energy ball hit him straight in the torso, sending him flying back. The damage he received from Rhysand was beginning to overpower him, but Alex lied to himself, saying he was fine. He has to win.

Slowly standing to his talons, the snow owl glanced at the full moon, the darkness that once surrounded the crater engulfed by the light from the flames. Wait. That's it, darkness.

Without second thought, Alex launched himself in the air, his wings groaning as he swiftly flew through the night sky. Siax and Rhysand both looked confused as the snow owl went high in the sky.

Alex hovered in place, using the power in his veins to create powerful energy balls.

Rhysand almost laughed. _Attacking from the air? You lack battle strategy, my friend_. He gave a mocking smile toward Alex, shaking his head.

Alex growled, and launched the energy blast at full speed. Rhysand got into a defensive position, preparing to deflect ever single of his opponents strike, but his eyes widened with confusion when the energy balls tilted to the left.

The energy blasts smothered the flaming wall, putting it out with a huge explosion.

Rhysand and Siax coughed in their wings, blocking out the smoke. The crater and the area surrounding it plunged into almost complete darkness. The only light sources being Rhysand's glowing body and the dim moonlight.

Siax created a golden energy ball, using it as a light source. _Where is he_ , she thought, and her head spinning. Even with his strong Fae senses, Rhysand couldn't hear or see his opponent. _Guess I was wrong: he does know how to make a strategy_ , he thought, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

A ruffle of leaves sounded, and Rhysand immediately shot a wave of fire toward it. Nothing. If he'd hit someone, there should've been a scream or a whimper.

Rhysand's head continued to spin, his fire burning in his wing, ready, waiting to kill.

The Fae only heard a gust of wind before a talon glided across his left eyelid, the same spot Jewel struck him.

Rhysand let out a blood curling scream, clutching his eyelid. The glowing around his body burned brighter, turning the same color of his flames: orange and white.

Siax conjured a dagger in her wing, just in case he tries to go after her.

Keeping his eye sealed shut, Rhysand searched around the darkness, shooting fire in every direction. The whole crater engulfed in flames and Siax took a step back, conjuring a bronze shield with the Egyptian God symbol on it.

Rhysand continued his flaming tantrum, cursing and screaming Alex's name. Suddenly, an energy ball struck him straight in the back, knocking him on his face.

Siax forced her laughter down, using her shield to hide the wicked grin on her face. She was enjoying this.

Though Rhysand shot fire widely in every direction, he kept gaining cuts and bruises from each sneak attack. Alex used his silent flight to constantly hit Rhysand, making him defenseless as an egg. Sometimes Rhysand's wild fire would burn him, but he used his healing powers to instantly fix that up.

He continued his attacks, slicing and denting Rhysand's skin as he used his natural ability of silent flight. The Fae may have been almost unbeatable—almost—but finding the right fighting strategy could change everything.

Rhysand stood in his flames, his eyes cracked with rage and his sanity on the edge. Never before had he been humiliated like this. All his enemies were weak, and easy to kill; but the snow owl proved different. It made him feel weak. _Weak._ Like all his enemy's, all his opponents were: weak.

He used to think he could finish the snow owl in a split second, and have his way with the female, who stood on the edge of the crater and Jewel, but he couldn't, he was weak.

Rhysand felt his blood boil. _Weak. Weak. Weak! Weak! WEAK! I! AM! NOT! WEAK!_

The Fae lost every inch of his sanity, his anger rising above rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled with a blood curling scream, letting fire shoot from all sides of his body. A flame explosion.

Siax instantly conjured a bronze dome around herself. She wanted to create one around Alex as well but she didn't have enough time.

Alex boosted himself to the sky, missing the flames by inches. He flew above the canopy as he watch the fire cover the area like a blanket.

Fires engulf the palm trees, setting them ablaze. The sand almost as black as coal and the thick smoke killed the fresh air. Nothing but flames was seen left and right with the addition of the falling palm trees.

Siax's dome vanished as fast as it came, revealing the mass destruction to the young Egyptian warrior. She gasped, her legs trembling. _If Alex was caught in that explosion_ … She didn't want to think about it.

She gazed at the full moon, and, to her relieve, Alex was still hovering in mid-air, his face awe-struck. Siax searched for Rhysand, hoping that he burned in his own flames, but what she saw next made her legs slip from beneath her.

Rhysand stood in the center of his flames, red, ancient marking on his chest and his dark blue eyes were replaced with black bottomless pits of malice.

Siax felt her heart race when Rhysand locked eye contact with her. In a blink of an eye, Rhysand towered over Siax with a terrifying grin – a lustful grin.

Rhysand stepped closer to Siax's quivering form. "Should I kill you or rape you – choose." He said, his voice demonic.

Siax conjured a dagger and went for the Hyacinth's neck. Rhysand caught Siax wing with a firm grip. Siax held in a yelp as the blood drained from her wing, his grip was so powerful. Then, with one jerk, Rhysand snapped her wing in two, smirking.

Siax fell to her knees, screaming with agony as she clutched her broken wing. The dagger landing right next to her, vanishing with a cloud of dust. Rhysand chuckled and kicked her onto her back, the fire reflecting off his dark eyes, making look as if he were a demon.

"I guess rape is a better option, you think?" Rhysand snickered, his blood leaked on Siax as he eyed her down; observing the spot between her legs. "Besides," he added, "you should feel honored that a Fae is willing show you what true pleasure is."

Siax spat at his feet. "Go to hell," she said with a whimper.

Rhysand chuckled. "You're looking at the devil himself," he said darkly.

Then, he grasp his wing around Siax's neck, she gasped as her lungs struggled for air. Rhysand eyes lower down the Siax's golden collar. "This might get in the way," he said.

Siax put her one working wing up to her collar, grasping it as hard as she could. "Please don't. It's my Father's – it's all I have left of him." She begged. Her Father had died in a war only eight years ago. It's what pushed her so hard to become a warrior, and the collar she wore was what her Father wore on every battle.

Rhysand's black eyes examined the collar closer. "Well that's too bad, isn't it. Besides, I think it will make a great trophy after I kill you both." He chuckled, pulling on the golden collar, it began to crack.

Siax grasped Rhysand's wings, somewhat crushing them, but the Fae didn't flinch. "Please," she begged her eyes glossy.

Rhysand's evil grin stretched from ear to ear, almost splitting his face in two. "Too late, my love." He whispered into her ear hole.

Siax cringed at the nickname. She wanted to tear Rhysand apart. Paint her feathers with his blood, but the Fae was too powerful. The strength from her body vanished and her broken wing screamed as it dangled at her side. At least she could die knowing it took a all mighty Fae to send her to the next world – her Father might be proud of her for that.

But Rhysand wouldn't let her die so easily, she knew that. He was going to rape, then torture her, and kill her. Though it wasn't the fact that she was going to die a painful death that scared her, but Blu and Jewel along with their kids having to suffer for her failure, for their failure. And it was all her fault – if she would've been sterner toward Alex and let her fight, maybe they could have killed Rhysand quicker, but the past was the past. And she couldn't do anything to change her mistake. She could only pay the consequences for it.

Siax let a tear run down her cheek. "Jewel, Blu, I'm sorry," she whispers, barely audible. But Rhysand manages to catch it. "Oh don't worry – I promise I'll give Jewel the best of care." He continued with a pause. "Blu, on the other hand, may scream a few times before he joins you in paradise. Now enough rattling on about the future, let's focus on the present, and the first thing we have to do I remove this collar. Then, I can devour your neck with pleasure." He chuckles.

"You ruthless, disgusting freak!" She spat, slamming her foot against Rhysand's stomach.

Rhysand let out a low groan, tightening his grip on Siax's neck. "You'll pay for that later." He frowned, his eyes staring deep into Siax's. "But for now, say goodbye to Daddy." He mocks, yanking on the collar.

In a desperate attempt to get free, Siax slammed her wing against Rhysand's, but the Fae laughs and continues to yank on her collar. Every yank on the collar felt like a knife to her throat, Siax gasped, the cracking sound became louder. The collar was breaking.

"Stop!"

Then, a screamed pierced Siax's eardrums and she clamped her eyes shut. The grip that Rhysand had her vanished as fast as it came, and the warm ground heated up her body temperature a bit.

Siax cracked her eyes, expecting the worse, but what she saw next shocked her. Alex was on top of Rhysand, stabbing him with his wing blade. He screamed curse after curse as he stabbed Rhysand to death. Siax couldn't hear a word of Alex's cursing, she could only smell and feel the blood that went everywhere. It stained her plumage and golden collar. Alex's white feathers were covered in blood, as well as the wing blade.

Siax wanted to stand, she wanted to stop Alex, but her legs were numb with fear. This wasn't Alex, it was obvious. Sure, they came here to kill Rhysand, but… Not like this.

What scared Siax the most was his eyes. Instead of them being red or yellow, his eyes had taken on a shade of purple, and the black aura around him made her blood go cold.

"Alex… Alex, stop," the words came out of her beak before she could stop them. She could feel a dark power began to envelope his body.

Alex looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at her. "No," he growled.

Suddenly, Rhysand's eyes shot open. Siax gasped, choking on her own words.

Rhysand slammed his wing into Alex's skull before the snow owl could react. Alex went flying off the Hyacinth with the speed of a plane.

Sparks went flying as he hit a singed tree; some of his feathers burned as he slid down to the ground.

Forcing the pain down, Alex sprang to his talons, his wings curled into a fist.

Rhysand charged at Alex, his rage unlimited and said, "I'll give you the most painful death, it will be legendary!" He conjured a fire ball in his wing and shot straight toward the snow owl.

Alex snorted, shifting his wing into a fist, punching the fireball with full strength. Unfortunately, the fire ball exploded, sending Alex back against the singed tree. Alex groaned, shifting his giant fist back to normal.

In the blink of an eye, Rhysand pinned Alex against the tree, choking him. His eyes black as a bottomless pit. "I'm going to make you suffer," he growled, tighten his grip on Alex's throat.

Alex gasped, giving the Fae a death glare.

Rhysand kneed Alex in the stomach. "You messed with the wrong Fae," he growled again, curving his beak into a grin.

Alex felt the dark power over flowing him with energy, filling his hatred and rage with more power. "No," Alex said, a dark, purple aura enveloped his body, "you have."

Shifting his wing into a fist, Alex slammed his prototype against Rhysand's midsection. Nothing.

Rhysand smirked. "Seriously, that's all you got," he said, his tone mocking.

The dark power kept rising. _I'll skin you alive_ , Alex thought.

Rhysand gently placed his left wing on Alex's face, and summoned his flames. The snow owl screamed in agony as the flames scorched his face, but the dark power kept rising. It fed off the agony and fear within Alex's soul, boosting its power source.

Angry, Alex killed the pain shooting through his nerve system and shifted his wing into a fist, striking Rhysand again and again; but the Fae didn't flinch.

Alex continued to cry out in pain, the flames consuming his face were unbearable; he felt himself start give into unconsciousness. _No, I can't give in… Siax… She won't be able to—_

His vision going black, Alex dropped his wing to his side, his wing shifting back to normal. Though his power was dropping, fast, the dark power with him boiled inside him, turning into something else. Then, it began to speak.

 _Kill him_ , it yelled. Let him feel hell, it said like a person on the sidelines of a basketball game, waiting to play.

 _I-I can't_ , Alex hesitated.

 _You must_.

The screams of agony escaping Alex's beak reminded him of what he was against Rhysand: weak, helpless.

 _H-he's too strong._

 _Then use me, let me free._

Alex felt the darkness tug on something inside him.

 _No, if I use you, you'll destroy everything._

The darkness chuckled. Isn't that why you used the cursed spell on yourself, so you can destroy your enemy's — and destroy the people who pose a threat to your loved ones. Isn't that right?

 _N-no._

 _Don't lie, owl._

 _I can't trust you._

 _Oh._

 _I won't trust you – you'll destroy everything and everyone I love. I know you will._

 _You can reject me all you want, but you can't deny the truth: you're going to die. And so will Siax._

Alex felt the despair take over. But… He couldn't give up, for Blu and Jewel's sake. For Skyler, for his children. Though the flames still consumed his face and tore at his skin and feathers, he managed a smile.

 _No, we will not die, that's a promise._

Alex pushed aside his exhaustion, pushed away his despair. He was going to win.

Shifting his wing into a blade, Alex stabbed Rhysand straight in the torso.

The flames disappeared replaced by a scream of agony. Rhysand released his grip on Alex, stumbling back. Alex fell to the ground, his face healing. He used his energy to speed up the healing. Once all the burned skin vanished, Alex rose to his talons, charging at Rhysand.

Rhysand, who was clutching his stomach, growled. He conjured a flaming sword and charged toward his opponent.

Both Alex and Rhysand let out a battle cry as they charged, and then, they blades clashed together full force.

Alex was sent skidding back as Rhysand's flaming sword clashed against his prototype. Alex's talons carved the ground as Rhysand kept pushing back with his great strength.

Alex jumped back from Rhysand, his wing blade at his side. He charged again, and the two clashed blades with ferocious power, flames and sparks flew in every direction as the battle raged out.

Still on her knees, Siax watched the battle with wide eyes. Never in her life time had she seen someone take on a Fae by themselves, Alex was a true warrior. Siax watched as Alex parried Rhysand burning sword with ease, keeping his defense strong and balanced.

She couldn't even believe what she was seeing. Not even her Father, who was titled King Of Egyptian warriors, could take on a Fae one on one. Despite all that, Siax could see the fatigue start to gain the upper hand on Alex's stamina.

Alex's attacks were slow, and became unbalanced. Rhysand barely showed any signs of damage or exhaustion, in fact, he body was… Healing.

Siax rose to her talons, her heart filled with worry. Alex couldn't last long, he needed help, he needed her help.

Alex blocked Rhysand's flame sword, his body trembling. He could hear the darkness within him chuckling, mocking him.

"What's the matter?" Rhysand said, holding fake concern in his eyes. "You looked tired, my friend."

Alex hissed, "shut it, freak, so I can kill you quicker." He was bluffing; both he and Rhysand knew it. He was holding his block against Rhysand's flame sword.

Using his free wing, Alex shot an energy blast toward Rhysand.

The Fae dodged the attack with accurate swiftness. He jumped back and shot a wave of fire toward his opponent.

Alex shift his wing back to normal and took the sky as fast as his exhausted body would let him. Then, he shot multiple dark red energy blast, all of them charging at incredible speed.

Rhysand smiled and quickly conjured a fire shield. The energy blast exploded on the shield, creating a huge puff of smoke and ash. Rhysand let go of his Fire shield and traveled through the smoke like a bullet. He conjured a fire dagger in his wing. "Quickest way to kill, is to behead," he whispered to himself, smiling like a killer.

Still in the air, Alex tried to spot Rhysand. Where is he, he thought.

Suddenly, a blue and yellow blur came racing out of the cloud of smoke. Alex didn't have time to react before a pair of talons griped his neck in mid-air. Alex choked. "Let… Me… Go you freak," he gasped, his body to shocked to do any other action.

"Very well," Rhysand smiled. Then, with all his strength, he threw Alex to the cinder coated ground, sparks and dust flew everywhere.

"Alex," Siax yelled, running. Her broken wing screamed with every step. Just before she could make it to the cloud of smoke, Rhysand dived down into it, crashing to the ground. A scream of agony was heard from the smoke. Alex's scream.

Siax didn't dare take another step; she was practically defenseless with her broken wing. She waited for the smoke to clear, her guard on the edge.

Not even a minute later, the smoke vanished, revealing Rhysand's talons crushing Alex's chest. Blood leaked from the snow owl's plumage as Rhysand dug his claws mercilessly into his skin. Alex screamed, struggling to get up, but Rhysand held him down with a talon to his neck.

Siax took a step forward, her broken wing hanged to her side. "Let him go," she demanded. Her tone drained of fear. Fear will get you killed, she told herself.

Rhysand broke his attention from the pinned snow owl to Siax, glaring. "Stay out of this, girl," he hissed, shooting a huge raging fire ball toward the warrior.

Siax gasped as the fire ball came roaring at her, its heat burning her from where she stood. She summoned a shield the second before the fire ball slammed into her bronze shield, exploding.

The Egyptian warrior went flying, her shield destroyed and some of her feathers burnt. She fell to the ground with the only sound of the dirt meeting her burnt skin. Unconscious—

Alex looked toward Siax's burned body, his heart filled with worry. "S-Siax," he choked, Rhysand's talons still having a tight grip on his neck.

He glared at the Fae. "Y-you bastard," Alex said.

Rhysand said, "oh don't worry about your lady friend, she'll be alright, for now." He eyed Alex down, his stare hungry for murder. "You, on the other hand, will die a flaming death, but I'll make it fast; it a way of being kind since you acted as such a worthy opponent – what waste of talent." Alex struggled beneath Rhysand's grip, he has to get out.

Alex lifted his wing and summoned the energy to shift it into a blade, but Rhysand, being one step behead, blasted four flame cuffs on all of Alex's limbs, locking them in place. Alex tried to shift his wing but the cuffs prevented his powers from rising to the surface.

Alex panicked. He was defenseless.

Let me free, the darkness screeched.

Let me free, now, you fool, let me free!

Alex pushed the raging darkness into a cage, locking it sealed tight. If he used the darkness, it would betray him and destroy him.

Rhysand stared down at the helpless snow owl, his midnight blue eyes filled with malice. He lowered his beak to Alex's hear hole, whispering, "like I said back at the club: I'll find your mate and give her a horrible death, as well as your children."

Alex's yellow eyes shrank to a grain of sand, his heart racing in his chest, "I'll… Kill you," he growled, struggling against the flame cuffs in vain.

Rhysand chuckled, the blood—his blood—smeared across his plumage made him look as if he were a psycho killer. "Goodbye, my friend," he whispered.

Using Alex's chest like a trampoline, Rhysand jumped high into the air, and launch a fire ball straight toward the defenseless owl snow.

Alex could only watch as a ball of fire came toward him like a meteor, concealing his fate.

The fire ball hit Alex head on, creating a massive explosion that shook the Island of Rio. A cloud of smoke floated from the explosion.

Rhysand stood near the giant crater he made with his fire ball. He's dead, he thought to himself, and then made his way to the half-conscious Siax.

Siax boosted herself up with her uninjured, her eyes directed toward the giant crater behind Rhysand. She gasped, covering her beak with her wings. "Alex… No," she whispered. A tear of sorrow and anger ran down her cheek.

She glared daggers at Rhysand. "You bastard," she hissed, another tear escaped her eye.

Rhysand grinned, ambling toward the Egyptian warrior.

Siax summoned a dagger, throwing it at Rhysand. Rhysand caught the dagger with his talon and tossed it to the side.

She shot an energy blast that was barely the size of an Brazil nut. It hit Rhysand on the chest, not even doing a hair's width of damage.

Rhysand stood in front of Siax with the smug grin still painted on his face. He grabbed Siax by her collar, lifting her to his height. "Where is Jewel hiding," he simply asked.

Siax spat "go to hell."

Rhysand wiped the salvia from his cheek, anger burning through the blood coating his face.

Placing a wing on Siax's chest, he summoned his fire. Siax screamed as the flames tore through her skin.

"Where is Jewel hiding?" He asked again.

"Go. To. Hell."

Rhysand summoned his fire again, and Siax screamed again. He asked the same question. Over and over, and he got the same response: go to hell.

Rhysand asked again, and Siax went on screaming.

Siax's screamed via the crater Alex laid in, half dead. Some of his feathers were crisp black, burned, and the patches of bare, bloody skin screamed as the wind lightly brushed against it.

Alex let a tear stream down his bloody cheek. He failed everyone – his family and his friends. And he never felt so weak. I'm sorry… Everyone.

He almost let out a scream when he tried to move his wing, he was too weak, and Rhysand was too powerful. He'd lost; he'd failed…

Then, a familiar whisper echoed through his head.

 _You haven't failed yet, you can still win this battle, if you use me – let me free_ , the darkness whispered. _Let me free_ , it whispered again.

He was going to refuse the darkness, like he did before, but he stopped, and think for only a few seconds.

His body ached, and he wasn't powerful enough; besides, wasn't that why he used the dark spell, why he inserted the darkness in himself: to increase his power. And now, he needed a power boost more than ever; he needed to defeat Rhysand.

 _Free me_ , it whispered again.

He has to defeat Rhysand, he has to but…

 _I will defeat him for you._

Something in his head told him this wasn't the right choice, but what other choice did he have.

You have nothing to lose, it said, and the darkness was telling the truth. He had nothin to lose, everything he loved—his family—abandoned him.

 _Your right_ , Alex agreed, _I have nothing to lose._

Alex could fell the darkness's excitement grow.

 _Only kill Rhysand._

I swear no one else but the Fae, the darkness agreed, his tone truthful.

His conscious screamed that he was making a mistake, but he pushed the voice aside, he needed to do this. Alex closed his eyes, and let the darkness control ever cell in his body.

Rhysand was still interrogating Siax with his flames, his anger rising. No matter where he burned her and how hot he made his flames, Siax managed to keep her beak shut – save for the screaming. Rhysand began to grow annoyed. He conjured flaming dagger in his wing, and pointed at Siax's neck.

"I will ask you one more time, where is Jewel hiding!" He yelled, his black his burning with anger.

Siax gave a mocking smile. "Everywhere," she laughed.

Rhysand frowned. "Well, I guess I'll have to search for her myself then, but now, it's time for you to die," he said, adding more force to the dagger. Siax cringed as it pierced her skin, boiling her flesh. She closed her eyes. _I'll see you soon, Dad._ And she awaited her death.

The dagger would've have ran straight through Siax's neck, had a dark purple energy ball not charged their way. Rhysand jumped out of the path of the energy blast, dropping Siax.

Siax screamed in agony as her scorched torso made contact with the cinder-coated ground. The pain was so overwhelming she just wanted to die on the spot. But then, something amazing happend, her body began to... Heal. _Alex_.

Rhysand looked toward the source of the energy blast, expecting to see an unknown hero, but instead, he saw a shocking, frightening version of Alex standing right in front of him.

Alex stood on the edge of the crater, smiling like a devil. His body flaming with a black aura and his eyes glowed red; the cuts and scars that were scattered around his body vanished without a trace.

Rhysand actually took a step back. _What the hell_.

"Hello, Fae," the darkness hissed.

Rhysand clenched his wing. "So, I guess killing you isn't enough, isn't it?" Rhysand frowned, summoning a fire ball in his wing.

"No, it isn't." The darkness smiled. "But I promised you I wouldn't be easy to take down, correct? So, tell me, Fae: are you ready to die." It asked, chuckling. His began to shift to something demonic, evil.

Rhysand's terrifying laugh boomed through the burned jungle, but Alex didn't flinch, his grin only grew wider.

"Yes," Rhysand gasped, still recovering from his laughing fit, "I am ready to die, fool, kill me right now." Rhysand mocked, his eyes shimmered with tears.

Alex—the darkness—grin grew wider, to the point it could rip his face in half. "Very well, then," it whispered.

Rhysand was still laughing his head off, letting his guard down, when Alex made one swift movement, and decapitated the Fae with his wing. Rhysand's head went flying and his blood spilled everywhere. His headless corpse fell to the ground, a river of blood spilled from the part where the head should be.

Alex stood in Rhysand's blood as he stared down at the corpse. "That's what you get for letting your guard down," it hissed, its smiled cold.

He looked toward Rhysand's head, his face frozen in a screaming position. Alex ambled toward the head and crushed it with his talons. Some of the blood splattered on his face. He smiled, not bothering to wipe his opponent's blood away.

Siax, who had saw the whole scene, quivered with fear as she stared at the monster in front of her. That wasn't Alex; it was someone else – something else.

Siax dared herself to speak. "W-who are you," she stammered, cowering back.

The darkness shot Siax a glare, then smiled. "I was your friend, but he is gone. Now, I'm a God, in the form of an owl, and I will rule the earth and every last one of you mortals who crawl upon it," it said as it ambled toward Siax.

Though her body had completely healed and her strength was restored, she could feel the power different between the darkness and her. She didn't stand a chance.

Siax fearful gaze hardened. "What did you do to Alex." Not a question, a demand.

"Alex won't be joining us anymore," it said, closing the distance between it and Siax.

"You… How dare you, give him back!" She demanded, slowly standing to her talons.

The darkness raised his wing in front of him, conjuring an energy ball. "Unfortunately, I can't, I've already claimed his body as mine, and I don't plan on giving him back." The darkness paused, controlling its new energy. "So if you want him back, you'll have to physically ripe me from his body," it challenged with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Bastard," Siax hissed, conjuring a pair of daggers in her wing.

The darkness chuckled. "Oh, so the little girl wants to fight now, this should be interesting," it said.

"Oh trust me, I'll show you want this little girl can do," Siax said, and took a fighting stance, her daggers still locked in her wings, the blades shimmered in the light.

"Then show me what you got, Egyptian Warrior," it challenged, shifting its wing into a blade.

Siax snorted and charged. The darkness barged as well, grinning as he did. The two fighters clashed blades together, and the battle raged on.

* * *

 **Oh no, Alex is now the villain. How? I hope Siax can make it out of the fight alive, or at least with all her limbs. And now that the only super powered being in this story at the moment are Skylar and Siax (Not including Alex, since he is the antagonist) who else will be able to fight for piece. Find out in the next chapter.**

 **And as Always.**

 **Peace.**

 **Rhysand belongs to _Blackfeathers33._**

 **Alex and Siax belong to _Alex the Owl._ **


	4. Rescue Siax and Escape

Skyler the elf owl, Alex's mate, and wielder of the Outrage Curse, raced through the night sky as fast as her wing could carry her. She'd been searching Rio's beach for hours on end, and she still saw no sign of Alex. A cloud of smoke came from a field of palm trees, but she suggested that it was a bomb fire some humans were partying around, having drinks and singing Brazilian songs.

Blu had came by her hollow hours earlier before she went looking for Alex, breathing like he'd flew twenty laps around Rio. At the time, Skyler was still mad at Alex for what he'd done, and didn't care where he went or how he felt; until Blu told her what Alex had gotten himself into.

Challenging a Fae to a fight – along with Siax. _That crazy but head, he goanna get himself killed_ , she had thought the second Blu had told her the dreaded news.

Skyler had heard stories from Siax about the power and ruthlessness the Fae possessed, and she, herself, came to fear them. She seen a few Fae during her lifetime and never dared speak to them – much less get on their bad side. And avoided them however she could. But now… Alex, the love of her life, had challenge a Fae to a fight-to-the-death battle, and a million thoughts of what could happen to her beloved Alex and her best friend Siax choked her up with fear. She was scared, and she felt helpless, if she had to face an all mighty Fae..

After Blu had told her the news, Skyler and Blu both took her three eggs to the avery for them to be safe while she looked for Alex. Jewel, being a already mother, offered to warm the eggs while she was gone. Skyler agreed almost immediately. Blu wanted to help as well by helping her search for Alex, though he was powerless—and the fact that Rhysand was seconds away from killing him at the club scared him half to death—he still wanted to help find Alex and fix their relationship. Skyler refused Blu offer, not wanting her friend to be put in harms way; Jewel agreed with her as well, she didn't want Rhysand to take the love of her life away forever, it would brake her, and she felt a sense of relieve when Skyler refused.

After checking and making sure her eggs were safe and kept warm, Skyler took of to find her mate, Alex.

The moon illuminated off Skyler's golden eyes as she used her strong vision to search the beach, but she found nothing but an abandoned beach and a few humans partying with torches.

 _Alex said the fight should be happening somewhere near the beach_ , Blu had said to her before she left the avery, and her unborn children.

Skyler felt her heart pound faster in her chest every time she saw no sight of Alex. "Where is he," she thought out loud, her voice quivering and filled with fear. She'd called out his name a few times, but she got no response.

Skyler flew lower to the ground. "Alex!" She called at the top of her lungs, waiting desperately for a response. Nothing.

Her eyes quivered. What if Alex nor Siax stood a chance against Rhysand, what they were—

No, she refused to complete that thought. He's alive, she told herself, over and over to prevent herself from falling into despair. "Please be alive, Alex," she whimpered, blinking away the tears.

Skyler looked along the edges of the beach again, for the eighth time. Maybe they might've moved the battle somewhere else; the jungle perhaps. Yeah, that had to be it, they just moved the battle to the jungle.

Skyler looked toward the direction of the jungle. "Don't worry Alex, coming for you." She said in determination. She took off like a bolt of lighting, but stop when a huge explosion came from the beach, the field of palm trees. Dread filled her heart. That explosion… Came from where the smoke was.

Some of the humans on the beach screamed. "Terrorist," one of them yelled and they ran from the beach like a cockroach fleeing from the light.

Skyler knew better. _Not terrorist, a Fae, a fight, an all out fight_ , she thought, than flew toward the source of the explosion, hesitant. Emotions, thoughts, ran through her body and mind, scaring her. She could only wait to see what had become of Alex and Siax.

When Skyler arrived, the first thing she had notice was the two giant crater in the bald spot of the palm tree field. They must have created those while they fought.

But her attention was instantly drawn to the headless corpse lying not far from the second crater, dried blood surrounded it. She felt sick at the gruesome image, and she worried for who that might be.

A Hyacinth's body. Blu had said Rhysand was an Hyacinth, so the corpse had to be none other than the ruthless Fae, Rhysand. _Good, he deserved it for trying to kill Blu_ , she thought, angrily. A frown on her face.

But then, something else caught her attention. In the middle of the crater, the one that Rhysand's headless corpse lied next to, a white figure with a red fist was on top of a light green figure, fighting.

Skyler got a closer look. The white figure was Alex, she was confident about that, but who was the other… Rhysand's friend perhaps.

When Skyler hovered near the palm trees, almost touching the leaves, she gasped. Alex was on top of Siax, beating her to a polp with his prototype. It wasn't until she saw Siax that she heard the agonized scream charging from her beak.

A sense of betrayal and sadness washed over her like a wave when she saw the smile on Alex's face as he beat his friend, laughing even. But.. The aura… His eyes… The sound of the laughter… Wasn't Alex's at all. It was some type of creature that was not of this world. Skyler could feel it from where she hovered, and it sent shivers down her spine. That wasn't her Alex. Whatever had happened during the battle, whatever Rhysand might've done to Alex, she has to stop it, fast.

Skyler pushed past the wall of shock and fear and yelled, "Get away from her," she choked, she was surprised at the fear in her voice. "Get away from Siax, you demon." And then, she charged, diving toward the screaming Siax like a jet.

The creature that took the form of her mate paused, and looked toward the diving Skyler, its smile so wide it could ripe its face in two.

Skyler outstretched her claws, screeching. The darkness shifted its wing back to normal and jumped off Siax, dodging Skyler's attack. Skyler placed herself between the path of the beaten form of Siax and the possessed Alex, growling.

Siax cracked open her bruised eye, trembling at the pain that ran through her veins. "S-Skyler?" She muttered, barely audible, and fainted. She felt ashamed for being defeated so easily by the darkness. She wished Skyler wasn't here to save her, because she deserves to die for her weakness. For going down so easily and not putting up more of an challenge. Shame possessed her conscience, and haunted her dreams as she laid in the crater, half dead.

Skyler glared at the creature that stood in front of her. Her eyes darted to the scar on the creature's—Alex's—waist, she flinched. She put that scar there, and she regretted it. A wave of self-loathing and despair clawed at her heart, burning her eyes with tears, but she pushed it deep, deep within herself. Now isn't the for sadness, she thought to herself.

But the feeling still pulled gently on her heart strings. She ignored it.

The darkness chuckled and charged at Skyler with terrifying speed, but the elf owl reacted in time, blasting a bolt of lightning toward the monster. It jumped back, losing its balance in the air by the force of the explosion. It hit the wall of the crater, groaning, and flew up in the air. It frowned, landing outside the crater, glaring daggers at the elf owl.

Skyler hissed at it, daring it to attack. The darkness brows boiled with anger, but it stood in place, its face dull but its eyes cold.

Turning her back to the darkness, Skyler kneeled down to Siax's beaten form, her heart filled with guilt. If only she weren't angry at Alex that morning, this might've not happen.

Skyler placed her wing on Siax's cheek, slapping her lightly. "Siax," she called as slapped her cheek. No response. Skyler's fear began to build inside her chest. "Siax," she called again, her voice filled with anguish. Siax laid still, her chest not even making a up and down motion.

Skyler panicked, clutching Siax's shoulder. "Siax," she called a bit louder. But Siax's eyes remained shut and her chest seized to move.

"She's alive, for now." The darkness reassured from where the edge of the crater, frowning. "If she were dead, I would've told you from the start, but I wouldn't say she's bound to stay alive for long." It said, a grin cracked on its beak.

Skyler shot the darkness a glare, her eyes burning with rage and her energy began to rise.

The darkness's grin only stretched wider. "But don't think for one second that I'll let you or your friend escape. I plain on conquering this entire island, and I don't need some little pest getting in my way." The darkness said, hoping down from the edge of the crater and landed near Skyler and Siax. Skyler tensed, protecting Siax with her wing. Though Alex towered her, as well as Siax. Skyler wouldn't give up easy, not matter the size of her opponent.

But… Her opponent was Alex, her one and only – her other half. She couldn't fight him, much less kill him. _Remember, Skyler, this is the darkness whom your fighting, not Alex. In order to free Alex, I have to fight_ , she told herself and let her energy rise to the surface.

Skyler felt Siax's pulse, and sure enough, she was alive. _Thank, God_.

The darkness took steps closer to the two females, shifting its wing into a blade. "Get up, owl, and fight me." It demanded with a low growl.

Skyler wanted to fight him, but the gap between her and the darkness in power was massive. She didn't stand a chance, if she fought him, she would lose. Siax had made that mistake.

She rose to her talons, her back turned to the darkness. She activated her outrage curse. The darkness tensed a little, preparing for an attack.

Taking Siax in her talons, Skyler flew to the night sky as fast as she could, not looking back.

The darkness stood still for only a second, shocked and confused to what just happened. Common sense knocked him back into reality, and he pursued the two females with incredible speed.

Skyler activated her outrage curse, speeding up her flight. Since Siax was bigger than her, it slowed her down a bit, the outrage curse only speeded it up a little, but not full speed. The darkness, who was closing in on their tails, yelled at her as she raced through the sky. Its voice got closer and closer as she flew. Her heart raced. Hiding was her only option now. She neared the city. Perfect place to hide.

The many palm trees below her created a cover until she could reach the city and escape. Skyler dived, looking over her shoulder to see the distance between her and the darkness. It wasn't far, and it cold eyes burned with still building anger.

Skyler squeezed through the canopy of palm leafs, making sure Siax hadn't been hit by anything – any more damage to Siax's body could ripe her from this world forever. Skyler glanced over her shoulder again, and, sure enough, the darkness was tearing through the sticks and leafs that got in its way, screaming curses at them.

The city wasn't far, she was getting closer. If she could hide inside a building and escape from the darkness, she would be able to take Siax to the aviary and inform Blu and Jewel of what had happened. Skyler race through the canopy, she could see the city lights nearing. Hope built up inside her chest as she—

Suddenly, something grasped Skyler's tail with an iron grip. Skyler gasped, looking fearfully over her shoulder. She already knew who was behind her. The darkness roared as it swing Skyler toward the ground. She screamed as she hit the cold, solid ground with heavy force. Siax's body crashed to the dirt surface as well, rolling and bouncing as it did.

The ground shuddered. The darkness stood over Skyler, who groveled in the dirt, groaning. "I'll make sure you won't escape this time," it said.

Skyler quickly shot a bolt of blue and purple lightning toward it. The darkness dodged and shifted its wing into a blade. It snickered and made for her stomach. Skyler rolled out of the way, and sprang to her talons, shooting another lightning bolt.

This time, the darkness wasn't fast enough to dodge and the lighting hit him full force. It groaned a bit, but didn't take a damage.

Skyler froze in shock, her attack didn't work – and the fact that her attack was lightning made her hopes drop by miles. Skyler pushed aside the shock and despair, and powered up her outrage curse to the limit, and charged. She glanced at Siax's unconscious form, which was behind the darkness.

The darkness dodged Skyler's attack and kicked her into a palm tree, it shook at the force. Skyler rose to her talons again, charging. She shot another bolt of lightning toward it, but the darkness deflected it with ease, directing it into a palm tree.

Skyler growled in frustration. She needed to find a way to get to Siax, without being attacked.

"Now it's my turn," the darkness said, grinning with its black, lifeless eyes.

The darkness charged at Skyler, shifting its wing into a blade, but Skyler managed to dodge the attack, barely; and raced toward Siax.

The darkness was confused that Skyler didn't attack him when she had the chance, but instantly got the message when he saw her racing toward the beaten Egyptian warrior.

As quick as she could, Skyler took Siax in her talons and raced through the canopy, only the night sky.

"Oh no you don't," the darkness growled, and spread its wings for flight. Suddenly, the palm tree that had been struck by Skyler's lightning fell on it, stopping it – not crushing it. It took a minute, but the darkness threw the tree to the side, panting a bit. It glanced at Skyler, who was still flying as fast as she could.

"Let them go, I'll make sure the little elf owl is dead the next time we cross path." It whispered to itself, and took off in the other direction.

Skyler glanced back and was relieved the darkness was no longer their, but one question still remained within her head: what had happened to Alex. She would have to figure out when she arrived to the aviary. Skyler looked down at Siax. She would have to remove her collar and the make up on her face, the humans would get suspicious while they're healing her. But the bruises and cuts on her body tore at her being. She would make it up to Siax – to Alex. Somehow, someway.

With Siax in her talons, it was a long flight back to the aviary.

* * *

 **Skyler belongs to _Skyler the Elf Owl._**

 **Siax belongs to _Alex the Owl._**

 **And as always.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Two Souls, One Body

Something demonic lurked in the darkness before him. It shackled his mind with its strength and power, but it didn't take full control. He'd built a wall between him and the darkness—demon, he liked to call it—to maintain just a little control of himself. The demon clawed violently at the wall, tearing it down inch by inch, but he kept building and rebuilding in hopes to keep the darkness out. He fought back. "Fought back" didn't even sound good, more like cower behind a wall.

He'd didn't know his own name. It was the first thing he forgotten since the darkness leashed his body and mind. Next, he lost the memory of the people he held dearest to his heart. The demon only let him keep little, bitty fragments of his memory, mocking him – torturing him. A beautiful Elf owl, was one of the little fragments the demon let him keep. He couldn't remember her name or what she had meant to him, but her beauty… She must have meant something to him; for everything about the alluring Elf Owl made him fall in love with her at first sight. Love, he thought, then more pieces of his memory came back, but the darkness immediately ripped it away, leaving him blank.

Three beautiful eggs. It was another memory, but who's eggs are there? Was he a father? Who was his mate, the beautiful Elf Owl perhaps? He tried to claw for any memory of him being a father or a loving mate, but it never came. The demon had taken it all away.

He could barely remember what had happened before he came possessed by the demon a month or year or eon ago. He could remember flames and the clashing of swords. He was fighting a powerful enemy. A Hyacinth that could create fire and makes flaming swords using the fire. He didn't know why he'd fought the Fae or what his name was.

A friend had joined him as he battled the powerful being. A female, a military macaw with golden amour on her back and an eye tattooed on her belly, but that's all the memory that remained on her, save for she was friend, or at least he thought she was friends with him. He remembered her screaming as he laid half-dead within a crater of ash and fire, and how the flames singed her skin as the Fae ask the same question over and over before burning her again. _Where is Jewel hiding_ , the Fae had asked the female again and again. He didn't recognize the name "Jewel".

A Familiar name, but one he did not remember of.

Then, he remembered the choice he made. He remembered that he willingly let the demon take over his body. Oh how he hated himself for making such a foolish choice. Why had he let the demon inside of him, why had he not fought harder against the Fae that tortured his friend? Why?!

He would've ripped his feathers out had the demon not have control – or at least he thought his feathers were his. The demon had promised that it would fight to protect his friends and family, and he hated himself for believing such an obvious lie.

He remembered thinking that he was a hero once. No, not a hero, a coward. A little kid thinking himself a hero. A hero would've stopped the Fae from torturing his friend. A hero would've have never used or trusted the demon. A hero would've fought back against the demon and not cower behind a wall built of his self-loathing. He'd failed to become a hero and defend the people he loved, and he knew nobody was going to save him. He deserved to suffer the agony and despair, he deserved to lose everything he loved.

 _A coward_ , the demon hissed. That's what he'd always been: a coward.

And so, the demon forced him to watch through its eyes—his eyes—as it tortured and _raped_ any innocent bird that came in its path. He screamed when the demon beat or abuse another innocent bird. He screamed and screamed but no one hear his cry of despair from within his prison. If he could kill himself right now, he would.

With every second that past the wall he built between them began to crumble, and the demon only became more agressive. He kept rebuilding and rebuilding, but his efforts were beginning to become vain. The demon walloped at the wall. He couldn't fight back much longer.

* * *

 **The demon belongs to _Blackfeather33_. **

**And as always.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Possible Savior

**Sadly, there won't be a fight in this chapter. This, right here, is going to used to build up to the fight, but don't worry; the next chapter will have a fight - an awesome one - I promise. And before I forget to mention, I want to announce that a new O.C will be joining today. Read and find out who it is.**

* * *

Skyler groaned as she hauled the window over her head, wings trembling. Siax lay beside her, unconscious, her sea green feathers stained with dried blood, and cuts and bruises covered her bare skin.

Skyler had removed the golden collar Siax usually wore in remembrance of her Father. She had made sure the artifact was hidden excellently in her hollow, covered by a blanket of leaves and twigs. And the white makeup that Siax painted on her face—to represent her warrior culture—had been removed by the pond near Skyler's hollow, little traces remained on her face, but it was unnoticeable, at least. But the eye tattooed on Siax's belly, had proved to be a problem. Stealing—or borrowing, Skyler called it—some green dye from the mini market near Nico and Pedro's club, provided the perfect masked to hide Siax's tattoo from sight. Skyler prayed, hoping the humans wouldn't come across it as they healed her friend.

Skyler gasped as she pushed the window up slightly more. She fell on her tail feathers, swallowing buckets of oxygen until her lungs could burst. Carrying Siax hadn't been easy. Skyler's tree, located deep in the jungle of Rio, and the aviary were a far, far distance from each other — probably an mile. And the battle with the darkness—mainly the chase—had taken so much energy from her. To make the situation worse, Siax was three times her size, a Military Macaw. Carrying Siax in her talons for such a long period of time had drained her completely. Even her outrage curse, which powered her body far beyond its physical and mental limits, was drained as well. Standing was even a challenge in her state.

Skyler rose to her talons, panting. With a groan, She grasped Siax in her talons before examining the treatment room within the aviary. Five humans were present, some of them packing their belongings or caring to birds in the process of healing. She hoped one of the humans could help Siax.

With trembling wings, she glided toward the island nearest to her. She placed Siax softly on the plastic surface of the island, Siax groaned in her unconscious state as her cuts made contact with the cold island.

Landing awkwardly on the counter, Skyler let out a hoot – which wasn't to any in particular.

Fortunately, a tan-skinned women with black, curly hair wearing a white jacket, turned her attention to Skyler, puzzled.

She looked at the Elf Owl perched on the island across from her, and smiled. Then, as fast as light travels through a room, the women smiled dropped, and she gasped as she witnessed Siax's beaten state.

She took two rushed steps forward, the ends of her jacket danced in mid-air. Gentle, she grasped Siax in her tan, small hands, examining every cut and every bruise her hazel eyes spotted. "The poor thing," she whispered, barely audible, but Skyler, with her sensitive hearing, heard the women crystal clear.

Despite being tired and ready to pass out on the spot, she forced herself to stand upright, she wouldn't sleep until she heard Siax could be healed. But the sympathetic expression on the women face only increased her already growing dread. Having her mate taken away from her had been mental pain to last a lifetime, losing Siax… she refused to complete that thought.

The women then walked toward the counter across from the Island, Skyler followed her, gliding with shaky wings. The ormitologist placed Sia

x in a nest concealed in a white, soft blanket. Blood stained the white cloth and more blood after that.

Skyler's eyes widened. _She had been bleeding out… How long?_ She dreaded the question, and, based on Brazilian women's expression, so did she.

"Jon", the women called, addressing a man across the room, who had been offering a scarlet macaw bird feed. Jon wiped around, his skin tan and his hair brown. His dark eyes asking a silent question.

"Get Tulio in here," the women continued, "this Military macaw is in bad shape." She said, gesturing a hand toward Siax's beaten form.

Jon nodded, setting aside the bird feed and placing the Scarlet macaw back in its cage. Quickly, he walked through the exit of the treatment room.

Skyler's golden eyes stayed locked on her beaten friend – on the blood that stained the white cloth. _This is all my fault_ , she told herself, the self-loathing dragging her into the ground. Her eyes burned. She wanted to fall on her knees and sob. Fall on her knees and empty her stomach. But she maintained control of herself, not here, not now.

Tulio entered the treatment room with the opening and closing of a door. He ambled to the the women, his eyes shining with worry, and the ends of his white jacket waving behind him.

"Selena, what's the problem," Tulio asked, standing in place in front of Selena.

She gestured a hand to Siax. "The Military Macaw—a female—is… She's in very bad shape, sir," she replied, a look a sympathy to Skyler and Siax.

Tulio glanced at Siax and the blood stained cloth beneath her, his mouth gaped slightly, and his eyes wide. He asked, "who brought the Military Macaw in?"

Selena softly placed her hand on Skyler's back, stroking her slightly. Skyler purred.

Tulio nodded at the silent answer, turning his attention to Siax again. He raised a brow. "There's no way some little cuts could bleed out like that," he said. Then, he added, "unless."

"Unless what, sir?" Selena asked.

Gentle, Tulio turned Siax over slightly, and Skyler almost screamed. A deep scar stretched across Siax's back, black. Infected. _Infected. A fatal wound. Death._

How had she missed that? How had Selena missed that?

Selena stammered. "H-how could I… But I checked for any scars… There were non…" Skyler agreed with her, too. She'd carried Siax the whole way, and, though she had been tired, she was sure no scar had been present. _So how did it get there?_

Placing Siax belly down in the nest, Tulio looked—no, glared—up at Selena. Skyler tensed, awaiting scold.

"Selena… Take the Military Macaw to the Emergency room," Tulio paused, glancing at his sliver watch. He mouthed out 9:30pm before he continued. "And tell the workers were staying open a few hours longer, now." He said, stern

"Yes, sir," the employee answered, quickly. She grasped the nest in her small, tan hands and disappeared through the treatment room's exit.

The closing of a door echoed through the room. Some of the workers had stopped their jobs, taking a second to watch the scene with Selena and Tulio. Tulio gave one stern glare toward them and the employees continued their work, silent.

Tulio stared back at Skyler. "I'm guessing you want to stay here with your friend, until she heals." Skyler nodded, barely holding her balance. Fighting and running from the darkness had taken so much of her power.

Tulio stretched his arm, something for her to perch on. "I have somewhere you can sleep. The breeding chamber." He said. Skyler felt a sense of relieve. Finally, she could sleep.

He continued, "but a couple is already sleeping in there, if you don't mind." _Blu and Jewel. Good. At least I know they were ok while I was gone._

Skyler nodded, her head ached as she did. She clamped one of her eyes closed, coping with the pain. With two simple flapping motions, Skyler perched herself on Tulio's arm. The bird doctor walked toward and through the exit of the breeding chamber, which was a door.

On their way to the breeding chamber, Skyler caught a glimpse of Siax in a emergency room, having her wound disinfected and her scar stitched up. Skyler couldn't stop her beak as it quivered at the sight, her eyes burned. She hated herself for what she had done.

* * *

After giving her a dead mouse for dinner, Tulio placed Skyler inside the breeding chamber, wishing her a good night. But Skyler knew tonight—and many nights after—would only be filled with nightmares and screaming; her screaming.

Three hollows were inside the breeding chamber. One containing Skyler's eggs—which Jewel kept warm—, Blu, and Jewel. The second one contained Carla, Bia, and Tiago, the three of snuggled together in the artificial nest.

Skyler took the third hollow, located across from Blu and Jewel's. She didn't bother checking on her eggs, nor did she bother to see if her friends were ok. Fatigue gripped her body and heart. Losing Alex, Siax being in such a bad state, and the guilt clawing at her heart… It piled on top of her, and it became more than she could bear.

Skyler lay inside the nest within the averaged sized hollow. The nest provided plenty of space for her to sleep… Too much space…

As she rested in the nest, she felt… Cold. But not because of the temperature. No, the temperature had always been set to regular climate. Her heart felt cold, because something had been taken away from her. Alex. She missed being enveloped by his warmth, from his wing. She missed hearing his loving words and the nick names he would call her – _Angle, Miss beauty, Diamond_. She missed it so much. She missed her Alex.

A tear splat on the mossy surface of the nest. Then another, and another. Her tears transformed into sobbing, and occasional whispers. That night, Skyler cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning: 7:30 am._

* * *

Before Skyler filled Blu and Jewel in on everything that had happened last night, she reclaimed her spot in warming her eggs. Jewel—secretly relieved that she didn't have to sit on eggs that weren't even hers—followed Skyler's orders without hesitation. She sat in an nest across from Skyler's, Blu sitting next to her – his wing enveloping her in a way that made a smile crack on her beak. The couple then gazed toward Skyler, waiting to hear the story.

It had been painful, but Skyler explained every detail of the night that she would never forget. From witnessing Alex's horrific transformation, to her escaping the darkness by mere luck. At times, she felt as if the sorrow and dread would swallow her whole, like last night when she morned until sleep took her away, but she held firm – barely. Her eyes burned with tear when she mentioned what Tulio had said about Siax's state – and the scar… a river a tears had almost bursted from her eyes as she told them.

When she finished, a image of her Alex floated inside her head – it haunted her. The tears burned, she didn't dare blink. Blinking would trigger the tears. Skyler put on a mask of anger, but, unfortunately for her, Blu was able to see through it, his hazel eyes filled with sympathy.

Skyler cursed under her breath. _I don't need your pity, Blu_. She almost smiled when Blu remained silent, but his eyes stayed still. Soft. Compassionate. She hated it – but she didn't know why. She felt the urge to slap Blu for his pity. She didn't need anyone feeling bad for her, not now. She placed a mask of seriousness on her face, Blu, still not falling for her mask, ignored Skyler and her act.

After Skyler had finished the story, Jewel was the first to blurt out a question. "Wait, how did Alex get infected with the darkness in the first place?" She asked, standing outside the nest she once had sat in herself – Blu standing next to her.

"That's a question I've been wondering myself, Jewel." Skyler said, putting a wingtip to her chin. "But I think Siax may only know the answer to that question."

Skyler felt a quick pain in her heart at the mention of Siax. She had to undergo surgery. She may never be the same way again. Skyler banished the thought before she went too deep.

"Unfortunately, it'll be awhile before Siax is conscience again. Not to mention that Tulio had never said how long she would be out – a day, a week,... A month, even."

 _No. Siax wasn't in that bad of an condition. She could be awake right now, I hope._

Sympathy flashed in her black and golden eyes – Sympathy for Siax, like how Blu had shown for her. Skyler hated it so much, but she didn't know why.

Skyler continued. "I guess the only option we have left is to wait and hope Siax awakens soon." She sighed. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to help Alex _now._

"I'm afraid waiting isn't an option, Skyler," Blu butted in, dread written on his face.

"What do you mean, Blu?" One part of her was glad they couldn't wait, but the other part feared the worst – for Alex, and everyone else.

Blu answered, "if the darkness—or Diablo, I like to call it—has possession of Alex's body and mind, then it could use his memories to track us down and… Well you know the rest."

At the realization, Jewel and Skyler's faces drained of blood. They hated to admit, but it was true. _Then we don't have much time left, do we?_ They needed to leave – now.

"Skyler," Jewel called, her tone on the edge, " if Diablo were to find us, are we to run?"

Skyler stared into blank space. She didn't know. They couldn't run, not with her eggs in tow. And Carla, Bia, and Tiago with their small, still-developing body's may never keep up. She didn't know what to do.

"Skyler," Jewel called, her breathing beginning to grow rapid. Her eyes wide with fear – fear for her life or her family's, Skyler couldn't tell.

She looked up at the couple. She then glanced at Blu, who looked… Calm.

 _How could he be calm at a time like this._

Skyler's breath quivered, and then she said, "honestly, I don't know what to do. We can't run—not with my eggs— and we can't fight, or hide. I—I don't know what to do." Skyler hung her head low. She didn't dare look either Blu or Jewel in the eye. She was too ashamed. "There's no hope for us now – only luck." Jewel felt her legs go numb, as if her talons were about to slip from under her at any second. If there was no hope for them, there was no hope for her and Blu's kids. It scared her.

Jewel opened a quiver beak to say something, but Blu beat her to it. "No, your wrong, Skyler. We do have hope." Blu said, a grin cracking on his beak. " Don't you remember who can help us, and who might even powerful enough to defeat Diablo?"

Skyler lifted a brow, confused. "No, I don't know who your talking about."

Blu rolled his eyes and said, "Ethan – my adopted brother. Don't you remember him, Skyler?"

Thinking, Skyler put a wingtip to her chin. Blu waiting patiently for her to remember. _Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. Where have I heard that name before?_ She asked herself. And then, "oh, you mean Ethan. That weird guy who can transform from a human to a bird. He was nice, and he resembled you a little, too."

"Yeah – he kinda does, actually," Blu agreed. "Anyway, after you left to find Alex yesterday, I immediately called Ethan and informed him of what's been happening. He agreed to help."

"Wait a minute," Skyler said, "called? You mean on a phone? I thought Ethan lived in Rio?"

Jewel answered, "yeah, he does, but lately he's been on vacation—in his human form, of course—somewhere on the other side of the world."

Skyler frowned, the new-found-hope now beginning to fade. "The other side of the world!?" Skyler wailed. "We can't wait for him that long, Jewel! It could take days, weeks for him to get here! And we only have mere hours before Diablo tracks us down."

Blu gestured Skyler with wings in a calming down motion. "Don't worry, Skyler – that problem is already solved." Blu said. Skyler, once again, raised a brow. "You may not know this, but Ethan has teleporting powers, which he used to get to the other side of the world for his vacation. So it would take him about—Blu counted his wing tips, doing math—an hour to get here, and since I called him this evening, he should be here any second."

The moment after Blu finished his sentence, a ball of golden light shined brightly at the entrance of the hollow. Everyone shielded their eyes. Then, a Spix macaw, slightly taller than Blu and having a darker plumage, appeared before everyone's eyes. His brown eyes shimmered in the golden light and his plumage glowed. The light slowly faded away, revealing to Skyler the possible savior that stood before her. Ethan.

He ambled forward, his massive power following him. Skyler had never felt anything like it, the power. She never thought any one, save for Fae, could be so strong. This guy's, Ethan's power equaled Rhysand's. No, surpassed Rhysand's by miles and miles – light years.

Her hope rose to its feet again. Doubt and despair no longer clouded her vision. Hope only gleamed in her golden eyes. Their possible savior.

She didn't remember Ethan being so strong the last time she'd met him, but she didn't care. _This is it, are last hope. Ethan can save us from this. He can bring my Alex back, bring everything back to the way it was. I have faith that this will work. I hope it'll work._

Ethan placed a wing on Blu's shoulder, and did that talon shake similar to what Linda did with Blu. The two brother greeted each other and Ethan stepped forward, turning his attention to everyone else. "What's up, lady's," he greeted Jewel and Skyler. "You guys look like you've been through a lot." Ethan earned two strong glares, both from the females in the hollow.

Skyler and Jewel both slapped him for his statement. _Block head – that's not how you greet someone in a life or death situation._

* * *

 _Located in the Treatment room._

* * *

Siax lay in the white-sheeted-nest, stirring in her sleep. Tulio and his minions had stitched the nasty scar on her back and healed her cuts and bruises; but the scar slowly began to open up again. Siax could feel the pain of the stitches gripping her skin, but she couldn't scream. She was starting to loose control of herself – of her body.

The scar on her back opened up fully, tearing the stitches. Siax wanted to scream, cry even, but she couldn't. A thing inside her wouldn't let her, a demon. It kept growing and growing, slowly taking full control, and Siax couldn't stop it. It whispered words in a language she did not understand.

Finally, Siax's eyes shot open, she still couldn't speak, or scream or cry. It was as if she were a fish out of water, flopping around. She lay belly down in the nest and her stomach screamed. She couldn't stop her vomit from racing from her beak, black vomit. _What the hell._

Siax felt the tears rushing to her eyes as the pain increased and the demons whispers became louder. She couldn't control herself any longer.

The birds in the treatment room stared confusingly at Siax, flopping in her nest, now screaming. Some them whispered to one another, some of them stared with sympathy. Siax's cry's grew louder and louder, but not a single human came, or was in the treatment room for that matter.

Suddenly, a black aura enveloped Siax's body, the still opening scar almost splitting her open. What was happening, what was happening! _Someone, Daddy, help me. Help me!_ "Help me!" She screamed out loud.

Some of the onlookers turned their heads away while some wailed at their cages. "We have to help her!" A Scarlet Macaw screamed, but he earned no response.

The situation only got worse. Siax screamed into her sea-green wings as red tentacles—four in total—sprang from the base of her spine. Her eyes turning completely black. What was happening.

The onlookers gasped in horror. "What the hell is that?!" Nobody knew. "A Setan," one yelled. "It's a Setan!" Nobody knew, save for the one who yelled it, what a Setan was, but they desperately tried to escape their cages, anyway.

Siax hadn't know what she'd become. The tentacles hurt as they ripped apart the cage she was in, and every cage surrounding it. Her tentacles hit some the onlookers splatting their blood on the white walls of the treatment room. What was happening.

Siax could hear the demon booming with laughter as it killed and butchered the innocent birds in the treatment room. She sobbed as the numerous screams continued. What was happening.

Then, as the screaming and blood flew through the air, Siax and the demon heard a whisper. _Go to the breeding chamber and kill every living thing inside it_ , Diablo commanded.

Siax immediately discovered what's been happening. The darkness… It was controlling her. And now it was going to use her to kill her friends – all of them.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no! Not me, please no!_

 _It's too late_ , something whispered. The demon—the Setan—inside her. _Why is this happening?_

Siax could barely remain conscience, Setan was slowly taking over.

 _I'm sorry… Skyler, everyone. I'm sorry, Dad._

 _A_ second later _,_ Setan completely swallowed Siax whole. Siax's world went black. She couldn't hear, speak, see, her body was no longer hers. Siax was no more, but Setan remained.

* * *

 **What?! Siax is possessed?! How, you ask. Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Skyler belongs to _Skyler the Elf Owl._**

 **Siax and Alex belong to _Alex the Owl._ **

**Ethan belongs to _Slyassasin25_. **

**Setan and Diablo belongs to _Blackfeather33_.**

 **And as always.**

 **Peace.**


	7. And It Only Gets Worse

**There'll be a fight in this chapter. Enjoy. And sorry for the long wait, an extra long chapter as an apology.**

* * *

Ethan nursed his two burning cheeks. "Ouch." He groaned. He looked at Skyler and Jewel. Both females were giving him strong glares. "Was that really necessary?" Another dumb question. And he knew it.

The Jewel raised her wing, attempting another slap. Ethan jumped back with his wings out. "Okay okay, I get it. I asked a dumb question." He said.

Jewel tucked her wing back to her side. "You better get it," she said as if she were scolding one of her children. "Asking something so dumb, you deserve more slaps than that."

Ethan took a step back. "No thanks, please." He said. Even with his overwhelming power, Ethan always felt so small and weak against Jewel when got angry.

Surprisingly, Jewel ran forward and enveloped her brother-in-law in a hug. "But it is good to see you again." She said. She broke from the hug to look Ethan in the dark brown eyes. "Life been treating you well?"

He smiled, biting back his sigh of relief. At least he wasn't on her bad side anymore. "Oh, life has been great—traveling the world and learning new things, you know." He said.

Jewel smiled and nodded.

Skyler said, "it's nice to see you, Ethan, but right now, we don't have time for a reunion, we have a problem to be taken care of." Skyler glanced at Blu, who stood beside Ethan. "And Blu should've informed you of everything that has happened, right?" She asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, Blu told me everything. That Fae, Rhysand… I could feel his power from across the globe." He said. "I knew Fae were strong, but…"

"Rhysand's dead." Blu interrupted.

 _Unfortunately, you don't know everything,_ Skyler thought. She didn't want to explain every horror she'd went through—Alex beating Siax, having to fight her mate, and Siax's scars and bruises—over again. Should couldn't bear it—not anymore.

Ethan stared at Blu, wide eyed. "A Fae… Killed? By who?"

"By Alex." Skyler muttered out, barely audible. She felt a blade run through her heart. "Alex killed Rhysand and… In the process, almost killed Siax."

Ethan's beak dropped. "Wait a minute! Blu said Siax and Alex were working together, so why would Alex—"

"We'll have to explain everything to you later, Ethan." Blu said. "Now—

"Uncle Ethan!" Three young voice yelled from the ring of the artificial hollow. All three Spix Macaw's. Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

The children ran up and embraced their uncle in a loving hug. Ethan chuckled lightly and hugged the kids back. "It's good to see you guys again." He said. He ruffled Tiago's head feathers with his wing. Ethan noticed that Tiago, Bia, and Carla had grown taller. Tiago looked like his father and less his mother while Bia resembled her mother more-except for the fact that she had brown eyes. Carla began to look like her mother more and less her father, although, she looked like both.

Carla was the first to brake from the hug. "Uncle Ethan, are you here to take care of that Rhysand guy?" She asked.

Tiago added, "yeah, he tried to force Mom into a kiss—the jerk."

"And he threatened to kill Dad." Bia said, her voice filled with fear.

Ethan patted fearful Bia on the head. "You bet I'm going to teach that jerk a lesson, and who knows: maybe with your Mom's and Dad's permission, you can watch me." He said. Ethan was confused to rather Rhysand had been killed or not, he just wanted to have a little fun with the kids. It had been so long since he'd seen them.

Tiago's eyes brightened. "Really? That would be awesome." He turned toward his mother. "Could we watch him, Mom, please." He begged, hoping up and down on the spot.

Jewel shook her head. "Not a chance, young man." She said with a stern tone. "You of all people should know how dangerous that would be, so what do you think the answer is?"

Tiago pouted as his wings hung from his sides. "No." He sighed.

Jewel shook her head, her face still stern.

Blu walked up beside Ethan. "Speaking of not being able to watch a fight, I don't think the kids nor Jewel should even be in Rio. "Blu said," way too dangerous—that monster could kidnap them and… Well, you know what I mean."

"So what do you have in mind, Blu?" Skyler asked.

Blu said, "I was thinking Ethan could teleport you, the kids, and Jewel to the Amazon, so you guys could be safe from danger, in the tribe." A simple, easy plan.

"Wait a minute," Jewel said. "Aren't you coming, too?" She addressed Blu with a worried look.

Blu shook his head. "Me and Ethan already made plans over the phone, I'm staying, and I'm fight along side my brother." Blu said with that determined voice Jewel always loved. This moment, however, wasn't one of them.

"Blu, are you insane!" She wailed. "Your powerless, just like me and the kids. You'll get torn apart, limb from limb." The thought of it was painful. Losing Blu. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"I wouldn't say Blu would be powerless, Jewel." Ethan intervened. "You know how I said I had learned new things while traveling the world, well granting people with powers would be one of them. Besides, it be would be great to have someone fight by my side; especially what we're facing."

"But, Dad… "Bia said. "What if—" Bia argued about her Dad about staying, as well as Carla and Tiago. Three children were worried sick. They all still thought their Dad would be fighting against Rhysand, but it would still be dangerous despite the opponent. Ethan joined in the argument, reassuring the kids.

Maybe this would've calmed Jewel's nerves, but Blu fighting Diablo, a monster that had beaten Siax to a pulp—an Egyptian warrior, trained to fight for years and years—terrified her. She could just hear Blu's screams as the darkness tormented him without mercy. She almost shivered.

Ethan had finished reassuring the kids. They all nodded, half satisfied.

"Well, it looks like you guys are going to have some extra help." Skyler said. "I'm staying, too."

Ethan protested, "but, Skyler—"

"Shut up, Ethan!" The elf owl wailed, her brown eyes ablaze. "I'm not sitting around while some demon is making my mate, my Alex—she almost cried—commit unforgivable crimes. I'm staying, and you'll have to kill me before I think otherwise."

Ethan and Blu both glanced at each other. Skyler was determined, more than ever. The hate, the agony, the sorrow… She'd made that her power source. And she was going to us it on Diablo—the monster that had stole her mate.

Ethan sighed. "Fine. You can stay." He said.

With a stern face, she nodded.

Blu said, "since we got that all fixed up, Ethan, take Jewel and the kids to the Amazon. And make it quick."

"Will do." Ethan said.

"How long will it take you to get there and back?" Skyler asked.

"Teleporting is a technique that drains my energy, fast. Since I had to do a whole trip across the world to get here, my energy supply is very limited." Ethan said. "Granted, the Amazon may not be far from here, but the fact that I'll be carrying four other passengers would slow down the process; so maybe about an half a hour, or more."

Blu grimaced. _Darn it._

Skyler suggested, "then you should grant Blu with power right now, just in case."

Ethan couldn't help but agree. "Good idea." Ethan held out his wing to his brother. "Blu take my wing, please. Then I can give you your ability.

Blu gripped Ethan's wing in his, a little nervous. He didn't know what to expect or what ability Ethan would grant him with. A few times he was tempted to ask, but, instead, he decided to trust his brother.

Ethan closed his eyes, and concentrated on his magic. He reminded himself of what the monks had taught in China. Become one with another's energy, they had said. And that's exactly what Ethan did. He reached for Blu's life energy, and carved. Carved it into he wanted it to be.

Blu slammed his eyes shut and groaned in pain. He desperately tried to cope. It felt as if he were getting ripped apart from the inside. For a second, he could've have sworn he'd been kicked out of his own body. Then, the pain vanished like a ghost in the wind. All Blu felt was power—a lot of power. It ran through his veins and to his soul. He'd never felt so alive.

Ethan gasped as he released Blu. He almost fell to his knees. The technique didn't train any energy, fortunately, but it was painful; for him and Blu both.

Ethan stood to his talons. "You okay, Ethan?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah," he assured. "Just a little… shaken."

Blu stood still, gazing at his wings. _I've never felt so powerful._ "Wow." Blu gasped. The only word he could use to describe his amazement.

"Feels good, huh?" Ethan smiled. "I gave you ice—very powerful, but not very destructive."

Blu nodded. "Good choice." He said.

Ethan turned to Jewel. "You ready?" He asked. Jewel glanced at her kids, whom nodded. "We are." She replied.

Skyler said, "oh, I forgot to mention something." Everyone turned their attention to Skyler. "You wouldn't mind egg-sitting again, would you, Jewel?"

The female Spix macaw had to bite back her sigh of frustration. Jewel being herself, always liked being active and adventurous. Sitting in one place for long periods of times was one of her disliking. Of course, She couldn't refuse to help her friend, no matter how boring the favor sounded. "Sure, Skyler. I would love to." She said with a fake smile. She prayed Skyler wouldn't see through her act.

The elf owl stood from the artificial nest, revealing the three white orbs in the nest.

Ethan gazed at the eggs. When did Skyler… I guess I don't hang around as often as I thought.

"You better be careful teleporting my eggs." Skyler said to Ethan. "If I even see a single dent on them, I'll crucify you."

Ethan almost shivered. "O—oh, don't worry, I'll make sure there're in perfect condition." He promised. He ambled toward the eggs and let his wings hover over them. Suddenly, the eggs were engulfed by a white light, and they floated in mid air.

Skyler pushed back the temptation to grab her eggs as they floated. Her maternal were screaming. If one of them were to drop…

"Don't worry, Skyler." Ethan said. Noticing the elf owl's uncertainty. "The white light around your eggs acts as an shield around it. Your eggs are 100% safe." He assured.

"They better." Skyler muttered.

Ethan then grasp Jewel's wing with his, the kids doing the same with their mother. He focused his energy into his teleporting ability. The five of them—including the three eggs—began to gleam with a golden light.

Jewel glanced at at her mate. She felt so afraid for him. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. "Blu, be safe, please." She begged. The golden light on her body began to brighten.

"I love you, Jewel. And don't worry, I will." Jewel gave him a warm smile. If she hadn't been holding wings with Ethan and her kids she would've given Blu an kiss. The golden light glowed brighter and brighter, until the hollow was engulfed in it. Blu and Skyler shielded their eyes from the dazzling light. The light suddenly vanished, as did Ethan, Jewel, the kid, and Skyler's eggs.

A moment later, Blu raced out of the hollow. Skyler brown eyes followed Blu as he landed next to an artificial pond. She flew after him, landing next to him. "What are you doing?" She asked. She stared down at her reflection in the pond. She felt sick. Her feathers weren't in perfect condition—some of them ruffled here and there. And her eyes… Her eyes looked like that of a corpses. Dead, lacking any glow or emotion.

She wanted to cry at the sight of herself, but she held strong.

Blu placed his wingtip on the surface of the water. Skyler reflection rippled, knocking her from her thoughts. "Isn't obvious," Blu said, "I want to test my ability out. Wouldn't be no use if I didn't have any practice, right?"

As a response, Skyler simply nodded. She honestly didn't care.

Blu closed his eyes and focused on his new energy. It was so powerful! He almost lost control, but he put it on a tight leash. He let a little fraction of his energy run free.

In the blink of an eye, the whole pond froze solid. Even the mini water fall froze in place. Little bits of frost floated in the air. A faint glow illuminated from the pond. It looked beautiful. Skyler shivered at coldness.

"Wow—you're a natural." She complimented. "Honestly, I thought you were going to freeze the whole breeding chamber, or something."

Blu chuckled lightly. "Trust me, Skyler—I was only seconds from doing just that." He stared at his wingtips as he created little snow flakes. Testing his power once more.

"Why don't you try unfreezing the pond?" She suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think my powers can unfreeze." He placed his wingtip on the water again. "But it's worth a shot."

Blu focused his energy, and—

The breeding chamber boomed with an sudden explosion. Blu and Skyler were sent flying back by the force. Fire raced through the air and the ground shook. Smoke then consumed the chamber, killing most of the oxygen in the room. Through the burned artificial plants and fire and smoke, a figure walked inside the breeding chamber, it's eyes black with malice.

Skyler groaned on the tree she'd been blasted on. Warm, red fluid streamed down the side of her head. She felt dizzy—sick. She pushed herself off the singed tree, groaning. Shaking, she balanced herself on her talons, brown eyes searching for Blu through the smoke and fire.

 _What the hell happened?_

Breathing suddenly became a challenge. Skyler coughed into her wing, trying to block out the toxic smoke. _Where's Blu?_ He was right next to her when the explosion happened. _Where—_

Skyler was sent flying by an powerful force. She hit the wall of the breeding chamber with a sickening thud. She hit the ground face first, gasping for air. The smoke with the combination of her lurching stomach caused her to vomit. She didn't stop until every last drop of food was ripped from her stomach.

The elf owl kneeled over her puddle of waste, gasping and wheezing for the little clean oxygen that remained in the air. Eyes slammed shut.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know someone stood in front of her. "You done," a demonic voice asked. A chilling spider crawled up Skyler's spine. As she glanced up, she expected to see Diablo. The monster that had stole her mate—her everything—away from her without a care in the world. She was ready for the rage and revenge to flood her heart the moment she made eye contact with those black, demonic eyes. Instead, guilt and shame and fear tortured her soul. She couldn't breath.

Siax stood in front of her. A dark, purple aura enveloped her body like a blanket, and black eyes identical to Diablo's stared directly into her soul.

Skyler couldn't move or speak or scream, she froze. No. The demon before her that like her friend spoke. "If you don't struggle, I'll make it quick." Suddenly, two red tentacles sprang from Siax's back. The pointy tip of both tentacles aimed at Skyler, ready to tear apart flesh.

"Siax." Skyler whispered, in despair. A tear ran down her cheek. "Siax, why." The words were hoarse from the smoke—barely audible.

The demon snorted. "It's Setan now. Your little friend, Siax,—that sad excuse for an Egyptian warrior—I'd made sure the bitch was in pieces." If Skyler had anything left in her stomach she would've vomited it out. She felt the agony ripping apart her being. She'd let this happened, this was her fault.

I deserve to die, and she believed it. All the suffering in this world is because of one's ignorance. She was the ignorant one. And never before had Skyler felt so guilty, so agony stricken. Her friend… Siax was gone. And there was only one person to blame: herself.

The red tentacles slowly closed in on Skyler. The elf owl remained still, her head hung in shame.

Setan stared at the still owl. "Smart girl," it whispered. The tentacles swiftly went for Skyler's flesh, time moved in slow-motion for Skyler. The tentacles inched closer, closer, and closer until—

"SKYLER!" A male voice screamed. Before Setan could glance at the source of the voice, she was sent flying by a block of ice crashing into her, flying through a curtain of fire. Blu.

Skyler didn't even glance at Blu as he raced up to her. He put his wings on her shoulders, and his face directly in front of hers. Skyler remained still on her knees, her face emotionless.

"Skyler, come on! The whole damn place is coming down, we have to get out of here!" He demanded.

Skyler face remained blank as she scanned the breeding chamber. The fire had burned down all the artificial trees and plants, transforming them to cinder and ash. The paint on the walls were melting, releasing a toxic smell that burned her sense of smell. Worst of all, the roof was beginning to fall in—big chunks of it fell to the floor, creating more smoke and ash. This is all my fault. _Alex… Siax… Blu… I just… Somebody, please kill me. Please. I don't want to…_

"Skyler!" Blu wailed, shaking her from her shoulders. "We have to get out of here—now! **_NOW!"_**

The elf owl remained still. She couldn't hear Blu through her shock and shame and hate.

"Skyler!" Blu wailed once more. She didn't hear him, still.

Suddenly, the fire behind them began to shift, a figure walking through. Setan. She glared at the both of them.

Ice ran through Blu's veins when he saw the rage twisted on her face. She held a sharp sword in her left wing, the blade singing as it moved through the air.

"Screw it." Blu said. He grabbed Skyler by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ran for his life with Skyler on his shoulder. He created a wall of thick, cold ice in his path as he ran. Like the fire wanted to help Blu escape, the wall on the left section of the breeding chamber fell apart, revealing an opening. An exit. Fresh air. A path to the jungle outside the building—the breeding chamber.

Blu sighed in relief, but quickly regretted it when he coughed up smoke and ash. There was too much toxins, too much fire, he could barely see through the black blanket. The scotching heat creating blackness on the edges of his vision. And with every breath he took, he swallowed another pile of dirt or ash or smoke that floated through the air.

Skyler stared at Setan as Blu ran for his life. She bounced with every step the Spix took. The smoke began to build up, making it harder to breath, but she didn't notice it. She could hear Blu's hoarse breaths as he ran, but she didn't take it into consideration. Fear consumed her body as she watched Setan charged at them, cursing and screeching. She had ran through Blu's wall of ice like as if it were a wall of cotton. A monster was on their tail.

This is all my fault, she told herself, over and over until she wanted to put a knife through her own throat. But looking at the charging, she saw a realization.

It wasn't… It wasn't her… Fault… But… Rhysand. Her anger flared at the thought of the evil Fae. If he hadn't threaten Blu and Jewel; if he hadn't visited Rio; if he hadn't wanted kill Alex—her Alex. If he hadn't; if he hadn't; if he hadn't; if he hadn't; IF HE HADN'T! _I've had enough of this—all of this! The demons, the Fae! I've had enough! Every single demon, every single Fae—I'll kill them all!_

The anger turned to power, and the hatred turned to will. She used them both. She activated her outrage curse, and roared like a savage lion. She was out of control.

"Skyler, stop!" Blu wailed. "You don't stand a chance, that demon will—"

Skyler didn't hear a word Blu said. She fought against Blu's grip on her waist. She clawed and punched at him, not caring what she did. Blu had escaped from the fire through the hole in the breeding were now in the jungle, the burning aviary, and Setan, were not far behind. Skyler's screaming as she struggled from Blu's grip echoed through dark jungle. As an attempt to stop her, Blu froze her wings and torso.

Skyler's rage blazed.

She broke the ice on her body without a struggle. And With one last kick to Blu's face, she escaped his grip, and she charged at Setan, her outrage curse on full power.

Blu tried to catch her with a gust of frost. The elf owl was too fast. "Skyler!" But she ignored him.

Skyler raced toward the demon, faster than she ever thought she could go—faster than a Fae. Setan didn't have time to react when Skyler threw a powerful punch to her face. The force of the blow sent the demon flying until she hit a tree. She groaned, her vision blurry.

Less than a second, Skyler appeared before Setan. She raised her wing for another strike and—

A tentacle slammed into her. She crashed to the ground with a shudder and a cloud of dust. Skyler got to her talons as quick as she could, launching herself at Setan again. Skyler threw another punch. The Setan blocked, and whirled behind the elf owl to attack. Two tentacles aimed at Skyler's side, ready to tear apart her flesh. Skyler was quick enough to dodge. She shot a bolt of lighting at the demon, not holding back.

Setan screamed as electricity pulsed through her veins, through the connection she had to Siax. Enraged, the demon pushed past the electricity and launched a tentacle at Skyler. The tentacles scrapped deep into Skyler's left wing. She bit back a scream, and her lightning ceased. The demon recovered quickly from the shock, and went for another attack.

Setan's wing buried itself into Skyler's stomach. The elf owl gasped, almost falling to her knees in pain. Instead, her anger grew, and she threw a powerful punch at the demon's side as hard as she could. The Setan blocked again and kicked Skyler in her lower beak.

Skyler was sent into the air, landing hard on her back. Her rage—her outrage curse—grew more powerful. She didn't bother to control it. She didn't feel the pain in her left wing. A black aura sprang from the elf owl. "I'll kill you." She growled. Skyler was then face-to-face with Setan too fast for to fast for an mortal eye to follow.

Setan barely dodged the bolt of purple lighting that was shot at her. Skyler blasted her electricity again and again, but Setan dodged them all. The demon laughed as she dodged one attack after another. Her attacks were getting slower, her stamina was running out.

Skyler growled, and charged again. _I'll kill them all._

The elf owl threw another punch with her good wing. Setan wasn't fast enough to dodge. She was sent flying over twenty feet, slamming into a tree. She groaned. Skyler charged again, roaring. She was upon Setan in seconds, sinking her claws as deep as she could into the demons stomach. She almost gutted Setan— _Siax._

The demon howled in pain and shot a wave of energy at Skyler. Skyler fell to her back with a burnt mark on her stomach. She bit back her cry.

Setan sprang to her feet as fast as she could. She clutched her clawed stomach. "Enough!" She wailed. "I'm done playing games with you." Then a dark, purple aura enveloped her body, and four red tentacles shot out her back. "I'll kill you quickly." And she charged.

Skyler blocked. Setan countered, launching her tentacle. Skyler wasn't fast enough, and was picked up by the tentacle and thrown across the jungle like a rag doll.

She hit branches, twigs, and leaves she flew. She didn't stop until she hit a tall rock with powerful force. A crack forming on the gray surface of the rock. She screamed so loud her vocal cords gave out. She vomited again when she hit the ground, but this time, it was blood—and something else.

Setan raced up to her, and pinned Skyler by the beak on the already cracked surface of the rock. She stood in the puddle of vomited blood, enjoying the smell.

"I got say: I'm surprised you lasted this long." She said. Putting my force on Skyler. The crack on the rock grew bigger. Skyler whimpered in pain. "Then again, I had only been using a fraction of my power fighting you."

Despite her skull being on the verge of cracking, Skyler's eyes widened, shocked. _Only… A fraction…_

"Then, I only use half my power, and here you are, pinned against a rock, defenseless. Pathetic, isn't it?" Setan chuckled. Her black eyes darkened. "Just like your little friend—what was her name, Siax?"

Skyler's anger flared. _You… Bastard._

"You should have seen her: she cried for her daddy as ripped her apart from the inside—it was a fun show to behold, really. In fact, she's crying right now, watching you as you fail to free her." Setan then brought her beak to Skyler's ear hole. "Just like you did your mate."

Skyler's outrage curse bursted in furry. She slammed her talons into Setan's stomach. Setan released her, clutching her stomach. Skyler charged and attacked Setan with a lightning bolt wielding massive power—so powerful it exploded into millions of sparks when it contacted Setan.

The force knocked the demon off her talons. Setan landed hard on her back, feather on her torso burnt. Anger burned through the heartless demon.

Skyler launched herself at Setan again. "I'll kill you!" She yelled, every word burned her throat. She pushed aside the pain.

The elf owl pinned the demon against dirt, and punched her over and over—ignoring the pain in her left injured wing. Lightning danced through her wings with every punch. Sparks flying everywhere. Skyler laughed as she did, hardening her punches.

Even as Skyler punched the demon, Setan managed to scream with rage and her whole body bursted with energy. An explosive wave. The jungle was illuminated red as a giant energy ball formed.

Hearing and seeing the burst of energy, Blu stopped mid-flight. He had been trying to track Skyler down through the jungle—which proved hard since he could only track based on the screams and shouts that sounded in different sections of the jungle. Now he had a league, but his heart burned with dread. _Which one of them did that?_ And he raced for the red energy wave.

Skyler whole body lay in the ground, burnt. Half her feathers had turned black. Setan slowly got to her talons. Blood spilled from her beak and the wound on her stomach. She never expected to receive so much damage from little elf owl. Diablo wouldn't be proud.

Setan stood over the half-conscience Skyler. She snarled, kicking the elf owl in her side. Skyler's scream of agony echoed through the dark jungle. "You piece of garbage," she hissed. "To think I would have use half my power just to defeat a weakling like you." She kicked Skyler again. And again and again and again. The elf owl continued to scream in agony. _Stop, please._

Setan gave one last kick which rolled Skyler over on her belly. A tear ran down the elf owl's cheek. Again. I failed again.

Setan gripped the elf owl's neck with her talons and lifted her off the ground. Skyler's talons dangled.

"This time, stay down." She growled. Skyler coughed up blood as Setan's tentacle gutted her like a fish. Blood spilled on the ground, forming a puddle beneath the two. Setan smiled as Skyler choked on her own blood. "Die, scum." The demon said, tone consumed by malice. Skyler shivered at evilness Setan's voice.

Setan let Skyler's body fall to the ground—to the puddle of blood. The scream Skyler heard next almost made her jump out of her skin. She felt a gust of cold, icy wind grind against her feathers—her cold body. Her world slowly went back as a battle—she guessed— went on.

She could feel the cold force of ice and the heat of energy clash in a constant blow. _Blu_.

Blu dodged a tentacle launched at him after recently punching Setan across the face, and he countered with a ice solid dagger. The dagger singed as it flew through the air.

Setan dodged the dagger, barely. The tip of the weapon scrapped her cheek. She hissed in pain. She launched herself, but she ran into a wall of ice. Her vision went blurry, dizzy. She wasn't able to see Blu slam her into the ice wall again with a round-house-kick—but, Gods, she felt it.

Setan shook off the damage and back-flipped, creating distance. Blu closed that distances, fast, with an gust of wind. The frost knocked Setan into a tree, and she slid down it.

Blu froze his own wing in ice. The ice shattered when he made punched Setan's stomach. Setan gasped, coughing out blood. But Blu wasn't done yet. He conjured an ice dagger, and put it through Setan's shoulder until it stabbed the tree behind her—trapping her. The demon screamed. "Bastard," she hissed. "You bastard." She struggled against the dagger, but only was rewarded with jolts of pain.

Blu then froze Setan's whole torso, including wings and talons. The demon cursed. But Blu punched her across the face. "Shut it." He demanded. Despite her anger, Setan obeyed.

Blu immediately wiped around and ran for Skyler, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Setan stayed in place. The ice rendered her powerless, temporarily, though.

"Skyler!" Blu shouted. He kneeled before her body, and one glance at the wound on her stomach almost made Blu vomit. She had lost so much blood.

Blu shook the elf owl. "Skyler! Wake up!" He shouted, his voice coated with sorrow. "Skyler!" Blu reached for her pulse. He expected to feel the slight beating of life. The relieved feeling to know Skyler wasn't dead. Instead, Blu felt nothing.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? Also, if your a fan of "Zootopia", check out my new story "A Clawed Friendship".**


	8. There Is No Hope

There was no hope.

Thousands of screams danced in his mind as the demon stole one soul after another. He could see all the dreams and hopes of the people's souls the demon took and absorbed and used to make itself stronger. If he could vomit, he would've.

The wall that he had built between himself and the demon shattered.

It had shattered when he felt the life force of the beautiful elf owl dwindled down to that of a ghost—lost in the wind. He'd given up the moment she died—the moment he'd felt her die, and he let the demon take everything from him.

Everything but the memories he had left. He clung onto those memories, refusing to let them drift to away and be forever forgotten. The little memory that the demon let him keep kept him from falling into complete darkness. But still…

" _Her death was your fault,"_ the demon had said, further taunting and torturing him. And it was true. If he hadn't given himself to the darkness… If he hadn't been so weak… If he could bring himself to fight back against the demon… But it was too late. He was weak, and he was no hero. He didn't deserve the beautiful elf owl… He was a coward.

If he really loved her, he would broke free of the shackles on his mind and fought—fought for everything he loved, fought for the beautiful elf owl. Instead, he did nothing.

 _Nothing_. The word put a knife through his heart, or what was left of it. It was true, though. Even right now, as the demon absorbed thousands of innocent souls from the island of Rio (bird and human), he did nothing. Thousands of agonized screams and dreams of the now-dead-souls floated in his mind, but he still refused to act. He was no hero, but a coward.

 _Her death was your fault_. That same sentence tortured his head, repeated itself, over and over until he only wanted death—death would be his savior.

With every soul taken; with every scream; with every death; the demon only grew stronger…. Unstoppable.

There was no hope. Nobody was going to save him, and nobody _could_ save him.

The demon was too powerful— _unstoppable_.


	9. White Flames and Darkness

**My first chapter of 2017! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ethan teleported before Rio in a flash of white light, over looking the vast jungle from where he flew, high up in the air.

He'd felt dark, heart wrenching power explode while he was in the Amazon. And he didn't even bother biding Jewel and the kids farewell before he vanished in a flash of light.

It had taken him twenty minutes to travel to Rio, and he was exhausted, his power nearly trained.

Teleporting took so much out of him, and he hated using the ability. But for his family, he would use his own life energy to bring them somewhere safe, away from danger—away from Diablo.

Ethan glided above the jungle, relaxing his mind, searching for Blu's energy. But all he felt was darkness, a vast ocean of darkness that had his heart racing.

 _Where are you?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Blu._

He'd felt so much energy before—energy, negative and positive, roar and clash together, and then fade until their was nothing left. That was the feeling that him rushing back to Rio, using his power recklessly.

He regretted doing it now, because if he had to fight off Diablo now… He was in no shape to fight—in his current form, anyway. That other form… destructive, with so much power, nearly overwhelming… hopefully, he wouldn't have to use against Diablo—hopefully.

Ethan searched and searched. Fear that his brother was dead began to build within him, and he sent out a blast of his power, trying to sense Blu, Skyler—anyone. But it was only darkness that called out to him.

 _Damn it. Damn it! Where are you, Blu?_

Then, realization hit him full force. He when he blasted out his power… he hadn't felt anyone, animal or human. He couldn't feel any life-force, as if the island were… _empty._

He glanced toward the city region of Island. All the buildings and street lights were still flickering in the night, but the sounds of partying humans and grumbling cars and squawking birds was gone, as if they had all been silenced.

The dread that had clung to his heart began to manifest on his expression. What had happened here? Why was it so silent? Those questions began to cloud his mind, and his breathing became ragged.

"BLU!" He called at the top of his lungs, hoping that his brother would hear his call—that someone would hear it.

His fear-stricken eyes darting in every direction as he continued to search—

"Ethan!" He swirled toward the source of the call, and nearly sighed in relief at the sight of his brother, flying high above the trees, his hazel eyes filled with panic.

Something bad had happened, to Skyler, perhaps—maybe Siax. Shit. _Shit._

Blu gestured to him with a wing, and then disappeared into the sea of trees.

Ethan was like a shooting star as he dived and raced toward his brother, worried of what he would see next—

He gasped when he saw Siax pinned against a tree by a thick coating of ice— _Blu's_ ice—and the dagger running through her shoulder.

And then Skyler—oh dear God—… Lying on the ground motionless… There was no energy radiating from her body. She was dead.

The thought made his stomach churn. But... who had done this?

Ethan landed where Blu stood, next to Skyler's body, her soulless body.

"What happened?" He said. The only words he could think of to say. He turned over to Siax, his gaze running over the thick layer of ice covering her torso, and the _black_ eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

…Those eyes, those black, lifeless eyes, were filled with an ancient, ancient evil that had existed before light itself was created.

A chilling spider crawled down his spine. "What the hell happened, Blu?" He breathed, his eyes burning with tears full of rage.

His friends; someone—no, Diablo—had done this to his friends. And that demon was going to die for it.

Chocolate brown eyes met hazel. And Blu's expression went grim as he said, "Diablo caused all of this." It was obvious, but…

"That son of a bitch," Ethan cursed, his beak clenched and his power flaring. But still, he was drained, so, so drained.

Blu went on explaining, "Diablo had, somehow, possessed Siax— _that explains the otherworldly eyes_ , Ethan thought—and she attacked both me and Skyler…"

Ethan turned his attention to Siax—to Setan, or whatever she was—and his dark, brown eyes narrowed.

The demon smirked. "You're a powerful bird," it said, it's black eyes looking him up and down, "but you, too, will be crushed by my master. He'll make a great puppet out of you."

Ethan gave Setan a look that would have most birds backing away. "But you," Ethan outstretched his wings, his brown eyes taking on a shade of rose, red, "won't be there to see it," he smiled, an unforgiving smile full of cunningness and rage, "will you."

Then, the demon—Siax—screamed, screamed so loud that Blu almost lunched at his brother to stop what he was doing.

Golden light exploded from the demon's body—the ice on her torso melting in an instant, and its screaming immediately going silent. Too silent.

Blu shielded his eyes with his wings, cursing as he did. He yelled out his brother's name, but Ethan ignored him—he knew what he was doing.

The light vanished as fast as it appeared.

Blu tucked his wing back to his side, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the jungle, the gentle glow of the moonlight—

Siax lay in a puddle of melted ice, her sea green feathers glistened in the soft glow of white light. She moaned, stirring, the water rippling around her. Alive—she was alive and well.

Blu was instantly beside her, his wings hoisting her head off the muddy ground. "Siax," he called lightly.

He knew she was no longer possessed by Setan. The dark power that had once radiated from her like a ebony river full of toxic and poison, had vanished, destroyed by Ethan's tremendous power.

"Siax," Blu called again, slightly shaking her.

Cold, blue eyes fell on him, and he let out a small breath of relief.

"Blu," she groaned, her eyes fluttering and her body quivering as if she were naked in the middle of a blizzard.

Siax's eyes suddenly shot wide open when the memory of what Setan had done—what she had done—to Skyler. Inwardly, she had sobbed and sobbed as she watched Skyler get beaten and blasted and stabbed through eyes that weren't her own.

The Egyptian warrior was instantly on her feet, her head darting in every direction. "Skyler—where… What happened to Sk—"

Siax wings shot to her beak when she saw Skyler lying on the ground, still, her body bruised, bloodied, and stabbed—stabbed, straight through the chest.

Siax's blue eyes were stained with tears. "Oh, God." Her knees trembled and her stomach churned. "Oh dear God, what have I done." She was going to vomit.

She had done this she had done this she had done this—

And then, she caught Ethan sauntering towards the elf owl's body, his expression pained with guilt and sorrow—as if he had been the one to have killed Skyler. Maybe, in his mind, he did.

Ethan placed a wing on Skyler, right on the stab wound, and exhaled. Every bruise and gash slowly faded, replaced by pink, lively skin, new feathers growing in their place. And the stabbed wound slowly—so slowly—pieced itself together, the blood that had poured down her torso, the blood on her beak, disintegrated into nothing.

Blu and Siax watched with awed expression as Skyler's chest began to rise and fall, her face scrunch up, and her tail feathers twitch.

Siax couldn't believe her own eyes as Skyler as sat up from where she lay, groaning, her wing massaging her head. _Did he… Just restore her from the dead?_ _Just how much power did this bird have? He'd just defied Death herself, with ease, too. And no consequences._

The Egyptian warrior's legs were wobbling as she walked over to where Ethan was helping Skyler to her feet.

She—Setan—had killed Skyler, and now Ethan had brought her back to life.

Siax faced Skyler, and her heart let out a piercing cry when her blues eyes met tree-bark brown. And the memories of what she'd done not too long ago flooded her mind, almost became overwhelming.

Siax opened her quivering beak—

But Skyler said, her expression soft, filled with compassion, "you don't have drown in your own guilt for what you did to me, Siax. It was Setan who killed me, not you." Her words were like a heart-warming song.

She almost exploded into tears, but Siax just took in a breath. _You're a warrior, girl, built of steel, start acting like one._ Her father's voice was crystal clear in her head. She obeyed.

So Siax just nodded to Skyler, her expression blank. And that was that.

It was Blu's voice that had Siax ripping her gaze from Skyler. "Siax, I need you to answer me this."

The warrior fully turned his way, listening.

"How were you possessed by Diablo?" It was a question that left Siax's mind blank. She searched and searched her memory for anything that could've caused Setan to enter her body, but found nothing.

"I think I may have the answer, Blu," Skyler said, her tree-bark brown eyes still haunted by death, by the fact that she had been killed by a demon who had stole her friend's body.

Ethan and Blu lifted a brow, and Siax frowned.

Skyler explained, "When I brought Siax to Tulio, he found a scar—a huge, gruesome scar—that had never been there before. It was as if your skin," her brown eyes flicked to Siax, "had opened up."

There was masked of fear in the Egyptian warrior's blue eyes. "So you're saying that, while I was fighting Diablo, I was somehow infected, which allowed Setan to take control of my body?"

Skyler shrugged. "It may, or may not, be true—that was just an observation."

"And if it's true," Blu said, his face tense, "then we need to be careful when fighting Diablo." The blue macaw turned to his adopted brother. "Especially you, Ethan."

There was silence between the four of them, only for a moment.

Ethan was the first to break the wall of silence. "For now, though, that's beside the point. Have you guys noticed anything different about Rio?"

Blu's eyes widened, and he looked over to Siax and Skyler, who gave him confused looks. His hazel eyes, once again, met Ethan's dark brown. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Ethan turned his back to the three of them, and ambled a few steps away. He glanced back at them, saying, "Fly with me," then took off into the night sky. Blu, Skyler, and Siax followed him without hesitation.

* * *

It was so quiet, as if everyone on the island had vanished. Skyler swallowed a lump in her throat as she glided above the city Rio, light from buildings and cars dazzled from below. The cars scattered across the numerous roads and alleys snaking through the island were still running, still burning gas, but unmoving.

The atmosphere itself was drowned in darkness, thick, black darkness. Darkness that belonged in the fiery bits of hell. _He's here_ , some lone voice said in the deepest parts of her mind said. _He's here, and he's anxious to tear you limb from limb_. She held back a shiver, clenching her beak, and her talons, as she flew.

She glanced over at Siax, who flew beside her, silent, she scanned the city below. It must've been an instinct thoroughly trained into her that had her observing the layout of the city, for any potential hiding spots that Diablo could possibly use, Skyler guessed.

She then turned her attention to the two males flying ahead, side-by-side, leading them. Blu and Ethan—their flying was uneven and tense. Like they all were; tense.

So to lighten up the mood slightly, Skyler said, "You know, Siax, without your armor and warrior make-up, you look pretty… Girlish."

Siax's eyes were as wide as coasters as her head snapped in Skyler's direction, her beak gaping slightly. And even with her thick plumage of sea-green feathers, the heat building up in her cheeks was visible.

"You look cute, actually," Skyler added. "Maybe you should sign up for a beauty contest one day. I'll help you get all "dolled" up, if you'd like?" Her smile was warm, yet cocky and sly.

Siax scoffed and went back to examining the city below with a scowl, her face as red as a tomato.

Skyler could've sworn she heard Blu and Ethan snicker to each other from the front.

* * *

"That dark power is growing stronger." Siax said, her eyes glued to the deserted city below. "He's on this island—somewhere. I know it."

"I believe you." Blu said from where he flew, glancing back at Siax. "The only question is, why hasn't he attacked us yet? We're at least 30 feet in the air, free for any surprise attacks."

Ethan looked over at his younger brother. "It's because Diablo isn't ignorant of are abilities." He said. "He knows all four of us can sense him, so he's probably waiting for the right moment to strike."

Siax's gaze hardened. "But I can't sense anything with this cloud of invisible darkness practically swarming the city."

"He wants us at are most vulnerable, then." Skyler blurted out, her beak curved into a frown. "Or maybe that's not the case at all." She paused. Blu and Ethan were looking back at her through the corner of their eyes. Her tree-bark, brown eyes met theirs, and she said, "maybe he's studying us—studying you, Ethan."

Blu swallowed a lump in his throat. And Siax clenched her beak.

But Ethan's expression remained blank, emotionless, and Skyler gave him credit for it. Her own skin was crawling.

Siax said, "but still… what is happening here, on this island? …What has Diablo done?" It was a questions that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"That's why we're here," Ethan said, eyeing the market place below, and the huge tent in the center. Nick and Pedro's club. And it, too, was silent.

"Be careful, though. We don't know what to expect," He said to no one in particular. And with one swift movement of his long wingspan, he dived toward the club, with Skyler, Siax, and Blu on his tail.

* * *

The club was where all this death and violence began.

As soon as the four avians landed on the cold, solid asphalt of the market place, littered with rotten fruits and boxes, they stalked toward the ruby-red curtains which lead into the club, and that dark power began to roar, and was visible to their eyes.

The darkness was murky as it floated out the curtains of the club in ripples, and blinded their senses with the smell of death and blood… And something else, toxic but unknown to them. A smell that didn't belong in this world.

Siax's breathing became heavy and ragged, as if she had been screaming. She remembered it… The feeling of the darkness caressing her plumage with such gentle, loving malicious, the smell that nearly made her retch, it was all too familiar… Setan.

Siax stumbled back a step as the darkness grew stronger. _I can't do this. I can't do this_. But she swallowed her fear, crushed it and teared it apart until there was nothing left. She needed to be strong, she couldn't back down. She couldn't fail—not again.

* * *

Ethan's dark, brown eyes darted to every corner of the room, searching for the demon.

He sensed something move in the darkness, a movement so small and fluid that only he himself could sense and feel it. His gaze flicked forward, and he knew he was staring at someone—something. Diablo.

He outstretched his wing in a swift movement, stopping Blu right in his tracks, who was following closely behind him.

His younger brother gave him a look. "Ethan, what's wrong?"

Ethan's expression was cold, solid steel as he said, "get back, now." He retreated a step himself. This feeling… The power he felt right now… His own power raged and clawed from beneath his skin, acting on instinct to defend himself, his family and friends, from the other worldly creature that ambled toward them.

The thick cloud of darkness suddenly cleared almost instantly, leaving only a shadowy figure that slowly came into the crack of moonlight pouring into the club—

Ethan could've sworn he heard Skyler gasp from behind him, a gasp full of sorrow and regret. And he almost—almost—took a step back himself.

Alex... Diablo... Slit eyes—he was staring into red, slit eyes that would make the deadliest of snakes tremble, and the once white, beautiful feathers, which dazzled whenever light touched them, were stained in patches of rotting black.

What was this? What happened? What—

His mind suddenly went blank when he sensed the source of Diablo's energy—hundreds, thousands of agonized souls were crying out from within the demon's body. He could hear each and every plea as the souls shrouded Diablo's body in a black aura.

 _Oh God. Oh God. Oh dear God._ Everyone on the island was trapped in that demon's body—Rafael, Eva, their children… Nico, Pedro, their screams were so clear in his ears, in his mind, and continued to reverberate through him.

If he had only been there sooner—

Skyler vomited onto the stone, cold floor. Not one of them flinched, nor did they save her a glance.

The demon only chuckled as Skyler emptied her stomach, and retched and retched—

"It's a disgrace, really," Diablo said with a wide grin, his deep, smooth voice was like a blade splitting Ethan's spine in two. "That this fragile little elf owl was once my mate, that I once fell in love with her and made eggs with her. The thought makes me want to vomit myself."

The demon smirked as his gaze lingered on Skyler, who was now cradling herself on her knees over a puddle of her own vomit, whimpering out words that he couldn't seem to decode.

And as Ethan stared at the demon before him with confusion, fear, and rage… There was sorrow there, sorrow in those red, slit eyes. It didn't belong to Diablo, though, Ethan realized. But—Alex. It had to be Alex, still imprisoned, still fighting to gain control.

Slit eyes flicked to him, and Ethan's power flared, but he silenced it, for now. Diablo voice rang through the empty club like a haunting war-drum, "who are you, Spix Macaw—or should I even call you that, based off your… Human-bird-like scent?"

Ethan remained silently, clearing his mind. And, almost on instinct, he glanced back at Siax, a warrior trained to know what to say and what not to before the enemy.

Cold, blue eyes locked with his. _Don't say anything._

Dark, brown eyes flicked back to Diablo, "I'm here to kill you, that's all you need to know about me." The exhaustion nagging at his bones, his mind made it so hard to make the words sound threatening and true. And he prayed the demon hadn't noticed it.

A burst of energy, and they were suddenly standing in the middle of the jungle of Rio. Ethan's beak gaped as he took in the towering trees and the moonlight that beamed down upon them. Teleported—Diablo had teleported them here. Somehow. Alex had never possessed teleportation powers, though.

Ethan glared at the demon, then clenched his beak in anger. A question for a question, then.

He answered, "I'm a magic user who can shift from a bird to human, and harness any form energy."

Diablo's tone was casual. "And bring individual back from the dead, it seems." A look at Skyler. "I think you're more than just some 'magic user', Spix Macaw, but since you told me your little secret, it's only fair that I do the same."

The jungles trees swayed and whispered in the wind. Diablo said, "surprisingly, there are a few birds on this island who have… Unnatural talents, and they came in handy, too."

There was rage dancing in Siax's blue eyes. "And you just took their powers, their souls, their lives, just for your own self-centered values."

The demon grinned. "Smart girl."

Siax snarled at him, golden light dancing at her wingtips.

Ethan said, his talons carving the dirt beneath him, "then why aren't there any corpses lying around, if you stole everybody's souls?" He knew the answer to his own question, but… But… He there was something off—something. That darkness, the darkness they had flown through, the darkness that had infested the club with the smell of death, there had been something else within that darkness—something alive… Unknown… A monster.

The demon's grinned widened, and the black aura enveloping him began to dance violently, a dance of death and anguish. "Half of the bodies were destroyed as I ripped their souls from their bodies, but the other half..." There was a pause, then the demon chuckled. And Ethan's veins turned to ice when he heard Diablo say that: _the other half._ The demon went on, "well, let's just say I decided to experiment with the corpses, and create my very own soldiers."

"Where are your soldiers now, Diablo," Blu demanded. Ethan didn't even have to glance at his little brother to know that his face was as pale as death. "Where did you send them to?"

If Diablo had somehow known where Jewel and the kids were hiding, if he had somehow used Alex's memories to track the exact location of the Spix Macaw tribe… Ethan dived into the deep, black abyss that was his power, and he let the energy within him burn and sing. He had to defeat Diablo—now. No matter how exhausted he was. This was for the survival of the family.

"You'll get your answer in time," Diablo said, shrugging off Blu's demand as if it had no importance—to him, at least. "Now, are we done talking or should I just kill—

"Give him back."

Everyone's attention snapped to Skyler, who was no longer on her knees, who was no longer sobbing or whimpering—

The elf owl's eyes looked as if blood had been poured into them, and the dark, enraged power that radiated from her like blazing fire—

Skyler's Outrage Curse, Ethan realized. What incredible power she had, but it still wasn't—

"Give him back." Her tone was wrath itself.

A purple aura exploded from her body, and her power began to grow, grow, grow, grow, grow—

"Give him back to me." The ground began to tremble and roar… Then crack.

Diablo was knocked back one step by the elf owl's rage—only one. "What the hell."

Blu and Siax were sent flat on their tail feathers, but Ethan just stood their in awe and shock—and maybe fear.

And Diablo was actually foolish enough to force a grin on his beak, his black feathers being ruffled in raging winds .

"Alex is my husband, my mate." The clouds that smothered the sky were black and haunting. "I love him, I love him with every part of my being." A tear slid down her brown, feathery cheek. And her blood-red eyes filled with rage as she met slit eyes. Her power let out a scream of hatred and sorrow and regret. The black clouds above boomed with thunder. "And you have no right to take him away from me!"

Skyler charged at the demon with a battle cry, but Diablo countered. And force of the clash destroyed everything in its path.

Diablo smirked as he blocked Skyler's attack with ease.

Enraged, Skyler blasted Diablo with a bolt of lightning at point-blank. But the demon sent her to the ground with a punch that rattled her skull.

Diablo shifted his wing into a blade, and charged with a wicked grin curved on his beak—

Skyler launched herself into the air, dodging the demon's strike. She searched for him from where she flew, but he was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared.

Skyler's pupils shrank to grands of sand. He had teleported. She immediately looked over her shoulder, where she saw Diablo, raising his blade above her head.

The demon's blade fell. Skyler's life flashed before her eyes—meeting Alex, falling in love with him, kissing him, making love to him, having eggs with him.

Light exploded.

Ethan's dark, brown eyes were burning with rage as he curled his talons around the demon's neck, and dived toward the jungle floor below.

But Diablo swung his blade at him, attempting to sever his neck from his body.

Ethan released his grip on the demon, and avoided the blade with such grace, it were as if he were dancing.

Diablo acted fast—

He buried his wing into Ethan's stomach, and blasted him toward the city, and down, down, down, down.

Buildings groaned and shook and crashed to the ground, debris and black dust exploding.

The demon stared down at the mass destruction he had created with pride, waiting for the human-like bird to emerge.

But his slit eyes went wide when he saw a flash of white and brown feathers, too fast for his own eyes to track. And he was kneed in the face.

Skyler put Diablo into a lock, and brought her face so close enough to his to kiss him.

The elf owl opened her beak wide, blue fire blazing deep within her throat—

The demon screamed and clawed at his face as it burned with azure flames. And Skyler didn't give him another second to recover.

She shot a bolt of lightning at him, putting every inch of her raging power into it. Diablo, once again, screamed as lightning surged through his veins, making the grip he had on Alex's soul and mind waver.

He was going to lose control of this body, if this went on for a second longer.

Darkness overpowered the electricity, and the pain vanished in an instant. Diablo glared daggers at Skyler, fire burning at his wingtips. Another power he had gained.

The elf owl tensed, her lightning sparking around her.

And then, there was an enraged male battle cry. And Diablo could only look down at the source of the sound before a sword made of pure light plunged through his stomach.

His body went limp, blood spraying from his butchered stomach and beak.

Ethan scoffed, and twisted the blade. More blood spilled, and Diablo cried out in pain. The demon clenched his beak, stained in dried blood. And in one swift movement, he lifted his wing and flames exploded through the sky.

Skyler yelped as the heat of the air-born flames threw her off her balance in the air. She used a slice of her power to keep her in mid-air as she shielded her face with her wings.

The flames danced in her tree-bark brown eyes as she peaked through a gap in her wingtips. The air rippled with heatwaves as the flames roared louder and louder, and spread, expanding in all directions.

"ETHAN!" Her voice was raw from the heat ripping at her throat. She was forced to fly back a large distance, and she wailed Ethan's name once again.

The flames then burst into sparks, and vanished into nothing, revealing—

Diablo had his wing outstretched as he blocked Ethan's magic-conjured sword with a wall of pure flame. The demon grimaced, and released his grip on his power. The demon threw a punch that most birds couldn't dodge, but Ethan caught it with a hard expression and struck Diablo back with a wave of his power.

Diablo was flung back by the attack, but he regained his balance in the air in an instant.

He outstretched his wing—

That wing was frozen in solid ice. The demon's eyes widened in shock. And that's when two twin golden balls of energy struck him full force.

The explosion that came next tore through the air. And Diablo was sent to the city below, crashing into the asphalt.

The ground crumbled as cracks slithered through its surface.

Ethan's dark, brown eyes snapped back to Siax and Blu, who were both glaring down where Diablo had fallen.

The magic user scowled as he glanced at Skyler, then Blu, and Siax. And he said, "you guys shouldn't be here. Diablo is too powerful—"

"We're family, Ethan," Blu blurted.

The two females nodded.

It was Siax's turn to scowl. "And besides, you're exhausted." There was surprise in those dark, brown eyes—anger, too, perhaps. "You think non of us would notice, Ethan—your power is drained."

Ethan shot back, "but it's still enough to defeat him." Liar. He was a damned liar. He wasn't even sure, after he'd seen and felt the demon's overwhelming power, that he could defeat him and save Alex—without that transformation, anyway.

"we're not leaving you behind either way." Ethan's gaze flicked to Skyler. There was such raging determination within those tree-bark brown eyes. "And I'm not leaving Alex behind. I want to be there when we free him. I want my face to be the first one he sees, because I want him to know that I still love him, that I fought for him." Skyler's eyes went glossy, and then there was rage burning within them. "And I want to see Diablo die, slowly."

Her words struck something deep within him.

He gave each of them a hard stare, contemplating. And then he said, his head slightly lowered and defeat gleaming in his dark, brown eyes. "Okay, you guys win. But I have only one request." He paused, and then, "I'm going to do something big, something dangerous, and you guys may be caught in the cross fire. So the next time I say leave, you leave, okay?"

They were hesitant, and Blu was about to open his beak to say something, but they all nodded anyway.

There was an explosion from below, and a savage wail.

Diablo was before the four of them in mid-air in seconds. Ethan, Blu, Siax, Skyler—they surrounded him, giving him glares that promised death.

The demon smirked. "Four on one, then. Just more birds for me to kill." A black aura sprang from his body, it's slit eyes glowing scarlet. "I'll enjoy tearing each of you apart, limb by limb, slowly."

"Try it," Ethan growled. And the demon exploded with flames.

Those flames were put out by a frozen wind. Diablo shot a glare at Blu and lashed out at him with his power.

A flash of golden light, Siax chucked a dagger at Diablo's shoulder. The weapon hit its target directly.

The demon howled as blood sprayed. But he was silenced by the punch Skyler sent across his cheek. The elf owl curled her talons around his neck as best she could, and electrocuted him with every inch of her power.

The electricity flashed and buzzed, but Diablo didn't even flinch.

Skyler's eye went wide. Diablo had strengthened his defense, she wasn't powerful enough to hurt him anymore.

She released the demon, and tried to escape. But Diablo charged after her, evil dancing in its slit eyes.

He shifted his wing into a blade, and increased his speed until he was moving like a shooting star. Skyler couldn't track his movements as the demon grew closer and closer—he was too fast. _I'm going to die. I can't see him._

She waited her metal to pierced her flesh, but—

Ethan stood before her like a shield, outstretching his wings, and his body glowing faintly with a white light—no, not white light… white flames. Flames that blazed but put out no heat.

Skyler nearly reached out to touch those flames, but her gaze flicked to Diablo, who had stopped in his tracks, giving the magic user a sharp look.

Ethan returned that look.

Diablo only chuckled. And Ethan let out a snarl that would even make wild beast back away slowly. "Let me make this clear to you, Diablo." He said. Those white flames enveloping his body roared louder, but still, no heat. "You can attack me as much as you want, try and kill me if you want to." Ethan's eyes went red, so red it were as if they were black. "But go after one of my friends—especially my family—and you're a dead bird. And I'll make sure to end your misery, slowly."

Skyler actually found herself backing away from Ethan slightly—only slightly. She had to remind herself that he was her friend, that he would never hurt her. But still… but still, that power.

The demon cocked his head with a grin. "An empty threat, human-bird. As if you could defeat me."

Some of the feathers on Ethan's plumage turned a shade of white, matching the flames surrounding his body. "It's not a threat," he said, his tone calm, but filled with heart-wrenching fear. Those white feathers began to multiply; the whiteness ran across his belly and his chest; it traveled over his broad back and swirled around his neck; it spread down his long wingspan, and then his wing tips—

Ethan's blackish-red eyes were not of this world. "it's a promise." Those white flames burned brighter, and exploded like a dying star. And nothing was burned or turned to ashes as the flames lit up the night sky.

He gave one look toward Skyler, who was still behind him. "Leave," he said. His voice was ancient, yet young… and deadly.

Skyler lingered frozen in mid-air for a few moments, staring in awe at the white feathers which gleaned in the light of the white flames; the red-black eyes branding her soul with its pained, soft stare. It were as if she were gazing upon an angel, an actual, beautiful angel.

And then, she knocked herself from her trance, and obeyed Ethan's orders. She flew past Diablo—keeping a healthy distance from him—and toward Siax and Blu. She gestured to them with a wing, and they both immediately followed, knowing what the elf owl meant.

His gaze followed the trio as they flew toward the jungle. A safe place to spectate the battle. He saw his younger brother give him one last, worried glance, before he, along with the two females, vanished into the foliage of trees.

Ethan's attention flicked back to Diablo. There were no words exchanged between the two, nor did they need to be any words exchanged.

The black, toxic aura trapping the thousands of tortured souls, screaming and sobbing from within smoothly climbed up Diablo's body, like fire scaling up a tree.

Diablo said with a sly, cocky grin filled with blood-lust, "you know, Ethan, I've seen you're sister-in-law," Ethan didn't want to know how this demon had seen Jewel—Alex's memories, perhaps—,"and I've got to say, she is very beautiful—"

Ethan exploded with a savage growl and a round-house kick right for Diablo's head.

The demon lifted his wing. White flames and darkness danced around each other, swirling and roaring, then exploded. The two were separated by the force of it.

But Ethan remained in place, brown eyes wide. When there powers had collided… Dear, God, what had he felt. It was unknown and cruel… Something he had never sensed before.

Diablo must've read his expression like a book, because his grin was stretching fro ear-to-ear. He said, "Alex was the one who created me, and the price was his body and soul. But I had always been there, though, since the day this owl was born, I was there." Then, the demon looked at Ethan, really looked at him, as if he could see the magic user's soul quivering from within. "I am within you too, Ethan, because you have created me…" A pause, "you just haven't given me life yet."

Ethan clenched his beak in anger, his chest pounding. "What do you mean by that, you bastard?" _I am within you too, Ethan_. It sent ice down his spine. had he been infected just like Siax had.

Diablo ignored him. "As I was saying about your sister-in-law, perhaps when my soldiers find and capture, I'll posses her soul as well make her my own, personal whore." There was lust in those slit eyes.

Ethan snarled—

The demon buried his talons in Ethan's stomach, his swift movement being nothing but a blur.

Ethan gasped, but maintained control and jumped a large distance back.

Then, blue fire danced at his wingtips, the flames rippling the air around him. And it wasn't until then that he noticed the blood dribbling from his stomach, staining his white feathers. He grimaced. _Had the demon always been that fast?_ No. He hadn't. Diablo was holding power back.

And so was he.

Diablo charged with that same speed. But Ethan held out his wing, and sent out a wave of blue fire.

The demon raced upward into the night sky, dodging the azure flames. He shifted his wing into a blade and charged right for the magic user.

Ethan was suddenly there, and he caught the blade with one wing, blue flames in the other.

The demon screamed as his body was set alight, the skin and feathers being burned from his body. But Ethan was still blasting Diablo with his fire, still roaring as he did it.

The fire vanished, and Diablo was nowhere to be found.

The air behind him shifted in an unusual way. Ethan head snapped behind him, where Diablo was charging for him, his wing-blade unsheathed and tearing through the air.

Ethan dodged with a pump of his long wings. He took one second to gaze upon the damage he had caused Diablo.

Ethan's blue flames had been merciless in their attack. There was not a patch of skin on the demon's body, just reddish-pink flesh, still burning and partially black—burning flesh.

And as Diablo's gaze met his slowly—so slowly, as if someone had slowed time, he saw those black feathers began to regrow in patches, then spread. This demon had amazing healing abilities. A power he had stolen perhaps.

Diablo glared at him… Then those eyes went completely black. And not even a second later, the demon had his talons curled tightly around his neck—his grip was way too tight—

…one second… Ethan felt the bones in his neck groan… Another second… The bones began to bend inward… Three seconds, and Ethan realized what was going to happen… Another second… His neck was going to be snapped, and he could feel Diablo's glare burn through his chest, literally, there was a hole building in his chest, flesh burning… last second… his bones made a barely audible snapping sound, and Ethan exploded with blue flames.

Diablo released him, and vanished—teleportation.

Blue flame danced and danced, and then faded, until there was nothing.

Ethan was still in mid-air, and his back was slouched as he held his bruised neck and grimaced at the steaming hole in his chest, both now healing—albeit, slowly.

The magic user stared on at the demon with wide eyes as the full weight of what had happened hit him full force. His neck had almost been snapped in two, which would've sent him into a unconscious state.

And if he had been knocked unconscious… Ethan's dark brown eyes flicked to the jungle trees, where Blu, Skyler, and Siax were hiding. If Diablo ever got his wings on his friends, his brother… he didn't dare complete that thought.

He couldn't take this fight lightly anymore. If Diablo were to take him down, even temporarily, people he loved and cared for would die. He couldn't let that happen—an image of Skyler's corpse flashed in his mind, bloodied and scarred. He wouldn't let another one die.

Ethan straightened his back, his wounds now healed, but the pain still lingered.

My family, he reminded himself. _I'm doing this for my family_. He conjured a ball of white light at his wing-tips. That white ball began to morph—

The sword Ethan held in his wing was a gift from the heavens. The blade of the sword was transparent, made of a golden stone with flames burning within it. And the hilt was also golden, with a red grip and a the letter 'I' carved into it.

Blu gaped at the sword in Ethan's wing from where he was perched, on the strong, tall branches of the jungle trees.

Perched beside him, Siax gave him a look. "Blu, what kind of sword is that?"

Ethan gripped the sword with two wings, like a true swords-men.

Blu didn't bother meeting Siax gaze as he stared at the weapon, a deadly, yet beautiful weapon. "The Imagination Sword."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Let me know in the review.**


	10. Remembrance

She was alive.

He'd seen the beautiful elf owl standing with three other birds at the entrance to a club that he did not recognize, nor cared. He'd seen her glare at the demon with those tree-bark brown eyes, filled with hatred and rage and longing.

He'd seen her fall to her knees and vomit on the stone floor of the club. And his already-butchered cried out in pain, he cried out in pain. The demon had silenced him rather than take pleasure in his suffering, like it normally would.

But he didn't obey. Not for a single second did he obey. Because when he heard, when he'd seen the beautiful elf owl rise to her feet, her eyes brimming with tears, her power growing, manifesting into electricity and darkness, when he'd heard her cry out his name— _his name_ , he realized—and let her power roar and sing a song of sorrow and agony and hatred and anger…

He remembered her.

He remembered her name.

 _Skyler_.

 _Skyler_.

 _Skyler_.

 _Skyler_.

He repeated that name, over and over and over, until he burned it into his mind infested with the demon's otherworldly, hell-like thoughts. The demon had bellowed at him, bellowed at that one, powerful memory with a battle cry filled with rage—

There was electricity from Skyler, her power was like a song running through his broken heart, that was slowly—so slowly, mending itself together.

He'd heard the demon scream. And he took pleasure in every second of it, and continued to repeat the elf owl's name in his head, over and over. That memory gave him hope, gave him a reason a fight.

And the demon had been enraged by the little shrivel power he had gained over himself, and overpowered Skyler's lightning.

 _Watch, you foolish owl. Watch as I kill her!_

He demon had tried to kill her, but a bird overflowing with power and magic exploded with light. And blocked the demon's fatal attack.

A blue macaw that look so familiar, but he couldn't remember his name. He only knew that this macaw was family in some kind of way.

The battle raged on, and his hope grew stronger and stronger with every hit the demon revived. They could win this battle, he could be freed of this darkness.

The battle raged on and on.

Now he stared in awe at a bird enveloped and glowing in white feathers and white flames. And his power continued to climb higher and higher.

Then that bird held a sword in his wing, unknown to the universe, perhaps even older than the universe itself. The power sang with power… and creation.

And when that white bird let out a battle cry and charge, the demon smirked.

 _False hope, owl._

He shunned the demons words, and clang onto his hope.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but the next one will come out in the near future—and will be way longer, 7,000, perhaps.**

 **Tell me what you think. Good? Bad?** **Let me know in the review.**


	11. Hell-Born Creatures

_Ethan laid within a foliage of burning trees, his wings and torso and talons scarred, bruised and badly cut… He felt nothing but pain. And he deserved it._

 _The ground beneath him was mercilessly hot and coated with ashes and sparks falling from the trees above, which were slowly consumed in fire._

 _He tried to sit up, tried to move, tried to scrape together what little magic he had left. But he had nothing, not even an ounce._

 _Ethan turned his head, the movement making a gasp of pain escape him, and he looked to his sword—The Imagination Sword—which was imbedded into the ground, the blade gleaming beautifully in the raging flames._

 _He'd lost._

 _The thought rang through his mind, his very being, mocking him, reminding him that he deserved this… All of it. The pain. The self-loathing._

 _Despite him having so much power, power that he swore to himself to use for the protection of his family, and everyone he loved, he'd lost the battle—badly._

 _And when Diablo had smirked at his transformation, at his angel-white feathers and the other-worldly fire enveloping him in an aura, when that demon had unleashed its full power, when it sent out a wave of darkness and flames, which charged across the island like a tsunami, destroying everything in its path, the battle was over in an instant._

 _The sheer strength in that explosion… The amount of power Diablo possessed… It had completely overshadowed his._

 _He'd barely shielded himself from that eruption of darkness and flame, had barely survived. But Blu, Siax and Skyler… For all he knew, their bodies had been reduced to nothing. Wiped off the face of the earth in mere seconds. Dead._

 _His brother, dead—_

 _Something within Ethan's chest shattered at the thought of losing his brother, of losing Skyler and Siax. Letting them all die._

 _If Jewel were to become a widow… If Carla, Bia, and Tiago had to live the rest of their lives without a father… If Skyler and Alex's chick had to grow up never knowing his/her parents, because of him, because of his own weakness—_

 _It was what Ethan saw through the burning trees and toxic smoke that had him abandoning his train of thought._

 _Diablo's figure was barely visible within the dark, heavy storm clouds above. But lightening cut across the sky, and thunder roared. And for a single second, Ethan saw him. He saw those blood, red eyes that glowed with murderous lust and the unholy grin cracked across his beak… And the midnight-blue feathers, tail-feathers, two of them, he held in one talon. Both of them stained in blood._

 _Blu. Blu's blood._

 _Ethan's beak trembled, tears clawing at his eyes. "No." He mused, his voice barely a whisper. "No, please. No."_

 _One moment, Diablo was still floating in the sky._

 _The next, he was standing right over Ethan, that sinister grin widening. He then ambled circles around him, scanning his ruined body, like a predator preparing to finish off its prey._

 _The demon continued to circle Ethan for a moment more, but stopped when he was at Ethan's tail-feathers._

 _And Ethan glared at him._

 _But as Diablo put Blu's tail-feathers to his beak, Ethan's glare turned into a look of horror and disgust as the demon licked the parts tipped with blood, slowly, gently._

Sick, fucking bastard.

 _Ethan almost vomited at the display, almost sobbed, even, and would've. But he willed himself to remain neutral, because if he was going to die here, he wasn't going to give Diablo the pleasure of seeing his weakness, and despair._

 _Diablo blew on the tail-feathers, lightly, like blowing the seeds off a dandelion—_

 _The feathers bursted into flames, the fire incinerating through them instantly._

 _The sparks smoothly drifting into the blazing jungle-fire were all that was left of them._

 _Ethan's dark, brown eyes followed those sparks as they vanished into the burning hell surrounding him, crawling toward him, slowly, with every plant it consumed, closing in on him. And maybe it was Diablo controlling it, the fire, as if he had used that dark power to transform it into an actually living beast which stalked around its master, growling lowly, bearing its teeth, waiting for orders, orders to kill._

 _Despite the unbearable heat, a chill crawled down Ethan's sore spine._

 _Diablo placed a talon on Ethan's chest, caressing it, feeling the broadness and strength in it. A smile curved on his beak when he felt the rapid pumping of Ethan's heart, the panic, the despair. His blood, red eyes widened with an evil that was… Unstable. And that smile grew, stretching so far that it looked as if it would tear his face in two._

 _Diablo gave Ethan a long stare, then whispered, softly, with such loving care, like a mother speaking to her child. "Don't worry,_ Ethan _—you're brother is still alive. Although, just… barely."_

 _Anger, hatred, agony, sorrow._

 _His magic flared—roared._

 _His wing twitched, white light dazzling right at the tips._

 _He was going to kill that demon. He was going to kill him for what he'd did to Blu, his brother—_

 _Diablo stomped down on his chest—_

 _And a loud_ crack _sliced through his body._

 _Ethan screamed—_ screamed _—in pain—_

 _And his raw, ash-filled throat screamed with him._

" _None of that," Diablo said, pressing down harder on Ethan's already-broken ribs._

 _Ethan opened his beak as if he would scream again, but it was a low rasp that came out instead._

 _For he had completely shredded his vocal cords._

 _Diablo chuckled, his slit eyes filled with delight. "Pity I can't hear you scream any more."_

 _Diablo lowered his face to Ethan's, their beaks only inches apart. He asked, "but tell me something, Ethan, are you willing to give your power to me for your brother's life?"_

 _The question tore Ethan in two, had fear striking him right in his core._

 _But…_

 _With the heated air and his ruined throat, speaking had Ethan tasting blood. "Let… Me… Bargain…"_

 _Those slit, other-worldly eyes sparked with interest. "I'd like to hear this."_

* * *

 _A few hours earlier: The Amazon_

* * *

Nightfly, wielder of darkness, and guardian of the Spix Macaw Tribe, stared out to the night sky and gleaming stars from the porthole of his hollow, anxiety beating on his chest.

For the past hours, he'd felt dull pulses of power he thought were just of couple of drunk, late-night-partying birds having some pointless brawl nearby. It happened commonly, and most of the time, if it became too loud and violent, he would have to fly over and make them 'quiet' down.

He'd tried asking them to stop kindly, once. But had just came back to his hollow with a black eye and a pissy attitude.

A strong, sharp wave of demonic power—that was what had Nightfly springing up from his nest with a gasp at the middle of the night, his senses on high alert. He contemplated whether that murderous intent was aiming straight for the tribe or no, and had nearly flown to Roberto's hollow to alert him of the danger, to have him get the tribe warriors ready.

But it was when he felt Ethan, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago's energy just… _Appear_ that stopped him right in his tracks. Blu's energy, though, was nowhere to be found. That was when Nightfly _knew something_ was wrong, something had happened.

Ethan had teleported Jewel and kids to the Amazon to keep them safe from something, _or someone._

Ethan's energy once again just teleported into Eduardo's hollow for a few moments, then vanish.

A new trick Ethan had learned to do with his magic, Nightfly guessed. But Blu's abscess still gnawed at his conscious. It was what drove him to fly to Eduardo's hollow—which was planted near the edge of the plunge pool, right across from his—shortly after Ethan had… Left, to ask what exactly was going on.

We'll talk about it later, was all Eduardo said, his expression and tone a wall of cold marble.

Nightfly would've argued, but it was the anger and sadness and worry dancing within the old, Tribe leader's cold-green eyes that had him leaving without another word.

Hours. It had been hours since Eduardo had sent him back to his hollow, clueless. And for hours he continued to feel clashes of power, and each one making his own power flare with frustration.

There were five in total, and two of them he recognized to be Skyler's and Ethan's. But the other two were unknown to him, yet, they seemed familiar somehow.

The fifth power though… It was evil, different compared to the one he had felt hours ago, but—stronger. It made Nightfly want to fly over to Eduardo's hollow and bellow at the old bird for answers.

He hated it, ignoring his instincts to protect the ones he loved, ignoring his will to find Blu and make sure that he was alive.

But… Jewel…

There was a blackness of emotions radiating from her hollow—despair, sorrow, _hatred_ , and something else, something unknown, strange, deadly. It only took Nightfly seconds to realize what, exactly, was lurking through the humid air of the Amazon.

Jewel's power.

Nightfly, Eduardo, and Jewel herself were the only ones who'd known of it—and they did not dare tell another soul, not even Blu, not even the kids. For the fact that her powers had came from and were born from destruction and death.

Black Magic—Eduardo had called it, was all the Tribe Leader would tell him of Jewel's power when he had asked cautiously.

He was the only one who'd sensed it, the only one who _could_ sense it—with him also having Black Magic—back then, when Blu and Jewel had got into an argument a couple months ago. It was whenever her emotions got the better of her is when he felt that death-kissed power snarl, and _reach out_ for his own power. It, honestly, scared him.

And as Jewel's power began to grow more aggressive and unresting, Nightfly wondered if he was the only one sensing her magic then. He contemplated wether he should take the kids a safe distance from their mother in case she were to loose control, and kill every living thing within close range.

But… Perhaps he could use his own Black Magic, his own darkness, to soothe her, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright—

A boom of sound roared across the Amazon.

A blast of heavy wind tore through the humid air and trees like a blood thirsty predator.

Nightfly was knocked from the porthole of his hollow, crashing to the smooth, wooden surface in agony. The impact was hard, skull-rattling.

"Shit." He blurted, shielding his face with his wing.

He could feel the swaying and cracking of his tree, feel the stern roots reaching miles and miles into the soil strain against the unbreakable wall of wind.

It was pure instinct that had Nightfly's magic snapping out and steadying every inhabited tree in the tribe—including his.

The monstrous winds continued to howl for what seemed like an eternity, his magic trembling as he struggled to balance the multiple trees—

The jolt of terror that surged through his veins… It was the reason why he lost his grip on his magic, then.

Because the shadow of power he felt, it struck him so deep it was as if a spear had went straight through his heart.

 _There you are_ , the darkness within him purred, extending a black, wrinkly, sharp-clawed hand for that malicious power—

Nightfly sealed his magic away before it tried to give itself away to that cunning power—and enslave him.

He didn't dare use his magic, not as that invisible blanket of whispers and laughter enveloped him, smothered him, running its lethal claws down the iron shield he had over his own power.

His shield cracked when that Black Magic chuckled pushed harder, reaching inside for his mind and soul…

It ended as fast as it began—the wind, the sound, and the nightmarish power, all of it just… Vanished. Stopped—unnaturally so. Not a trace of it left.

If it were possible for birds to sweat, he would've been drenched in it.

Legs wobbling, and broad chest pumping, Nightfly slowly got to his feet.

"What the…—he swallowed a lump in his throat—what the hell was that?" He mused.

He took in a breath, calming himself, letting his magic flow through him and out of him.

His golden, brown eyes stared out to nothing but everything for a few moments, then flicked down to the smooth, wooden flooring of his hallow—a flooring he had made with his magic.

That burst of wind and sound and power… It had came from that monster Skyler and Ethan were fighting. He knew for a fact that was the case, would've bet everything he had on it.

But if what he perceived to be that demon's magic had really been that strong, that _evil_ , the question to wether Skyler and Ethan had survived that attacked loomed in his mind.

He'd _felt_ what that hell-born magic could do, had felt it _reach_ into him and try to strangle his magic, to take control of him, to make him a slave of its owner. It was what had him sealing his magic away then, it was what still had him keeping a safe grip on his magic now.

And if Skyler and Ethan were in close range of it…

 _The tribe_ , something within him whispered.

For now, the battle wasn't his concern, with him leaving the tribe trees defenseless against winds so powerful not even Mother Nature could rival it, there was no telling how much damage had been done, how many lives were lost.

The tribe would have to come first, and his friends second.

Nightfly was just about to walk to the porthole of his hallow and leap out into the humid, midnight air when his body suddenly went stiff, his warrior senses going on full alert.

… Because there was a presence in his hallow…

The humid temperature suddenly dropped, and his breath was clouding in his face. It was cold, freezing, with chills running up and down his spine.

And smokey mist danced across his feet and the hollow floor in a calm, deadly way.

 _Nightfly._ The voice sounded so near it was as if someone had their beak next to his ear-hole, and yet it was so far.

Turn around, he thought to himself. Turn around, he mouthed it out this time, but his body was a block of ice, resistant against his command. It was that same power that had tried to enslave him only moments ago, he realized, now inside his hollow. As if it had came to _life_ and morphed into something of bone and flesh.

 _Turn around._

 _Turn around._

 _Nightfly_ , that voice called again. The feathers on his back stood up, and he clamped his beak, trying to suppress the trembling their.

 _Nightfly._ The voice, it was soothing, a mother singing her child to sleep.

 _Turn around!_

His body answered by doing just that, in one swift moment, he turned around.

Black, lifeless eyes were what greeted him first.

Its white, dry, scaly skin gleamed in the moonlight pouring into the hallow, and the body structure of the creature was… Human.

It grinned at him, flashing rows and rows of sharp, bloodied teeth. _"I've come for you, Nightfly."_ It was a feminine that said those words, with a tone so innocent and sweet.

It was why Nightfly took one step back from the demonic creature, a creature that towered over him by _five_ feet, it's human-shaped head nearly touching the roof of his hollow.

" _I've come for your soul, your power, so my king may grow stronger."_ With its taloned feet, the creature, the monster, the _thing_ took a couple steps toward him, and it was then, when it stood directly in the soft rays of the moonlight, that Nightfly noticed the tightly tucked in bat-like wings peeking over its broad shoulders, wings that were now slowly sprawling out…

There were large, the length of them touching both sides of his hollow, and with the black leatheriness of them, a matching set to those death-filled eyes… It was like staring into a black space full of the most horrific of nightmares.

Nightfly quickly tore apart the fear running through his veins, tensing his muscled body, darkness crawling beneath his skin, ready to kill on the first strike.

But he knew there was still terror there, gleaming in his own golden-brown eyes, because the demon had seen that terror, with that mocking grin it gave him, he knew it had seen it. The creature said, " _I'm going to make sure every living thing in the jungle hears your screams."_

It lunged—too fast, so fast that not even he could track its movements—

Nightfly was suddenly clawing at his throat, falling to the wooden floor, trying desperately to breath, breath, _breath_ —

But he couldn't, because the creature had slit his throat.

He squirmed on the smooth wooden surface like a fish ripped from the water, his magic pulsing through the lethal wound, healing it.

But not fast enough.

His lungs shrieked as they were filled with his own blood, drowning in it.

He needed air—oh God he needed air.

He tried to focus his magic, to heal the wound quicker. But with his entire body practically clawing for air, focus was impossible

A large, scaly, too-human hand pinned his head to the ground, rattling his skull, and his already-aching brain.

He couldn't see, with that monstrous hand practically clenching his head in its palm, he was completely blind.

Panic spread through his mind.

He wings flung out, punching in every direction, trying to land a hit on the monster, to stun it, to do anything that would create some distance between him and it.

But his attempts were futile.

He could only inwardly cry in agony as the creature opened his belly with one swiped of its iron-sharp talon, and feasted on his insides.

Blood pooled from his beaks as the creature teared through his digestive organs, slurping them up as if they were noodles.

His lungs endeavors to draw air were nothing but drowning gurgles.

Consciousness slowly drained from his mind, his movements nearly going still.

Blood—he was losing too much blood, way too much. He was laying in it, a huge puddle of it—that only grew larger with every organ the demon tore from his body.

He couldn't die here.

His magic began to dull, fade, like a dying candle flame, the healing in his throat becoming sluggish.

He couldn't die here. _I can't die here._

… _The creature, if it attacks… Jewel, The Tribe… I have to protect them…_

For that moment, it seemed death had came to claim his soul.

Then, the gash in his throat fully healed.

Golden, brown eyes shot open…

And darkness exploded through the hollow, consuming everything in it.

Flesh was shredded and bones crunched.

The demon let out a blood-chilling scream—a feminine scream.

Nightfly could _feel_ his power mincing the beast—a slow, painful death. But for the first time in his life, he didn't have any sympathy for his enemy, he didn't feel any emotions. It was his protective instincts that told him to _survive_ , to _kill_ , because he knew if he allowed this thing to live, the lives of his loved ones would be at stake.

When that mist of darkness vanished, as fast as it appeared, the monster was nothing but a splatter of blood and gore on the wooden walls.

His breathing heavy, Nightfly tried to stand to his feet, but he fell on his knees instead. His torso swayed dizzily and he was on his wings too, staring down at the floor, at the—

He vomited blood—his blood—into the already-small puddle of crimson beneath him, not even trying to contain the sounds of his retching.

He'd almost drowned in his own blood only moments ago, and now he was covered in it. He didn't have to look into a mirror to know that his whole backside, a little bit of his belly, face, tail feathers, and wings were stained in it.

He could feel it drying on his feathers, crusting them—

Nightfly retched, and vomited again.

He'd killed many times before as a warrior, as a guardian of his tribe, and strongly hated doing it, too—only when it was necessary, though, when there was no other option—but never had he done it so… Gruesomely, Violently.

He took a quick glance at that splatter of organs and blood and bone on the wall—the creature's remains. The sight of it made him sick, and especially since _he_ had been responsible for it… He retched, nearly vomiting for the third time.

Nightfly stood to his feet this time, albeit slow, his body slightly shaken from nearly dying, and from what he'd done: butcher a demon.

The bone-chilling temperatures, the dancing mist, which had mysteriously materialized the moment that monster made its presence known, shifting from Black Magic to flesh and bone, was gone—as if it had never existed.

Golden, brown eyes flicked to the porthole of the hollow, horror gleaming within them.

There were more of them, the demons, he felt more of them.

 _The mist, the coldness… it must've been apart of forcefield_ , he realized. The demon that had attacked him, it must've been the strongest of the pack, because they knew _he_ was the strongest bird in the tribe.

And that forcefield… So he wouldn't sense the other, weaker demons attacking the Tribe.

But he sensed them now, all ten of them, and compared to his own power… Frail, feeble, that's what those demons were compared to him.

And one of them were inside Blu and Jewel's hollow.

He sprawled out his long wingspan, his face a mask of killing calm.

He didn't remember flying through the thick, evergreen canopy, he didn't even bother to either.

He only knew that he was standing on the broad branch leading into Blu and Jewel's hollow, sprinting, his heart in his throat.

And as he neared porthole with every running step, a sob rang through his head, his mind.

Then there was whimper.

He _stopped_ mid-step.

"Tiago… please, baby. Wake up." Jewel begged. She didn't want to believe it—she didn't want to believe it—

Malicious snickering—one of those demons.

He could hear Bia and Carla weeping and low pleas.

"Tiago… Tiago…" Bia's voice cracked.

"Snapping his neck was too easy, almost disappointing, but the fear in his eyes, his pathetic screaming, it made that kill worth while." The obscured creature let out a low chuckle. "Don't you want to avenge your beloved son, little bird."

Nightfly took one step toward the hollow, then another, his magic blazing.

Jewel seemed to ignore the thing as she continued to bawl over her dead son. "Please, baby. Please, please." Another sob. " _Please_. Tiago."

"Don't you get it, bird." The demon said bleakly. "You're son is dead."

Silence.

Jewel let out a cry of rage.

And power exploded through the star-lit sky.

* * *

 **It's** **been so long since I've posted a chapter for this story, but I've been very busy. And I hate the fact** **that it's so short. Sorry guys**. **Tell me what you** **think** **of the chapter?**


End file.
